


Beloved Slayer by Immortally Spuffy

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy Season 5, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Not for Xander lovers, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortally Spuffy = maryperk and jackofspikes</p><p>Giles tells Buffy she can't get pregnant, but later she finds out it takes a special type of mate. Will she and her mate be able to overcome all the outside influences trying to keep them apart? Loosely based on a challenge at BSV and has rewritten canon with Spike not coming to town with Dru in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

Chapter 1

 

 

It was a dark and stormy night in Sunnydale. The Slayer decided that any vamps stupid enough to be out in a torrential downpour deserved one more night of unlife, because there was no way in hell she was going out. The only Scooby not out of town on business or pleasure was Willow, her best friend and one wickedly awesome witch. 

 

The two girls had spent hours of best-friend bonding at the day salon being primped and pampered. Both sported perfect manicures and fancy new hairdos, which was another reason Buffy didn't want to go out in the storm.

 

"Buffy, quit chipping your nail polish," Willow announced when she entered the living room from the kitchen. "You look great. Your students are going to freak when they see the new you." She set the mugs of hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

 

Buffy’s thoughts touched on her self-defense students. She had taught classes out of the back of Giles’ store since she had graduated from high school. With Faith in town as the truly active Slayer, it had freed Buffy’s time up to pursue the things she liked to do. Teaching self defense classes was an easy way to finance her college classes and her own apartment. Her friend Emmaline Hassib subbed when Buffy had to do her Slayer duty.

 

"You sure?" Buffy got up and checked her hair in the mirror again. She had to admit the dramatic black streaks through her blond hair and the heavy make up did look stunning. It wasn’t anything like her usual California girl look, but there was still a little nagging voice deep inside her heart that mocked her.

 

"Buffy, new students will be lining up down the street to sign up for your classes," Willow reassured her. The red haired witch seethed inside to see her once confident friend feeling so unsure of herself. Willow wished once again that Giles had kept his mouth shut when Buffy announced that she and her boyfriend, Riley, were going to try for a baby.

 

_(flashback)_

 

_"Buffy, you're the Slayer. You can't get pregnant," Giles declared. He looked from Buffy to the clean-cut looking young man sitting next to her._

 

_"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. She stared at the slightly embarrassed older man while she tightened her grip on Riley's hand._

 

_"Well, er, that is to say…” Giles removed his glasses as his face flushed a deep red. “Slayers can't actually get pregnant, Buffy. All slayers are …er…sterile." Giles’ blush deepened. "It is a side effect of the calling, a way to insure that nothing interferes with their sacred duty."_

 

_(end flashback)_

 

Buffy never talked about the argument between her and her boyfriend that followed on the heels of Giles' revelation, but Willow knew it had affected the Slayer deeply. Three heartbreaks of varying degrees in less than a year had taken its toll on the once vivacious girl. 

 

First was Angel, the ensouled vampire that left for parts unknown after telling Buffy she needed to have a normal life with children and a human male. Then there was Parker; he'd seduced Buffy in a sick competition with his frat buddies to see who could sleep with the most freshmen girls. 

 

Riley was heartbreak number three. He was a fresh faced college boy from Iowa. At first he seemed to be everything a girl could want in a boyfriend, but soon his intense desire to start a family made itself known. When Riley found out Buffy was unable to have children, he dropped the petite blond girl like a hot potato. In a matter of days, he had found a new girlfriend in the sister sorority of his frat house. 

 

It was several months later that they learned that Riley was a member of a top-secret, government funded demon hunting group based in Sunnydale. The takedown of the group by Buffy, Faith, and the Scoobies caused the subsequent transfer of all the commandos including Riley and his new girlfriend.

 

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Willow whispered. "I wish there was a way I could help Buffy have a baby."

 

"Did you say something, Wills?" Buffy asked. She caught her friend's eyes in the mirror.

 

Willow shook herself out of her morose thoughts and smiled brightly at Buffy. "How about we do that research that Giles asked us to do? Tonight is a perfect night for it."

 

"Um, okay." Buffy wrinkled her nose. She hated research, but she knew it was for a good cause. "I'll grab the books that Anya brought from the Magic Box. I just hope we can figure out who that evil bitch is that wants 'you know what'." She grabbed a pile of books from inside her coffee table.

 

"It was really smart to send your mom and sister out of the line of fire, Buffy," Willow said softly. "We've never had to do that before." She plopped down on the couch and took the book off the top of the pile.

 

"Never had a big bad mow through both me and Faith like that before." Buffy flipped the pages of the book she was holding, not even looking at the words. "It really scared me, and I've never seen Faith so pissed."

 

"It'll be okay, Buffy, honest," Willow assured her friend. When she reached over to give Buffy a hug, she knocked the stack of books over. The two girls giggled before Willow muttered, "Apparently I haven't outgrown the klutz stage yet."

 

"That's okay, Willow. You'd think I'd be all graceful being the Slayer, but I swear I'm klutzier now than I was before."

 

Willow bent over to pick up the books, one of which had fallen open. Out of simple curiosity, her eyes fell on the words and as she read her eyes got bigger and bigger. She glanced over at the Slayer, who was busy picking up the other books. "Buffy," Willow whispered. "You've gotta read this."

 

Buffy took the proffered book from Willow and recited aloud, "Slayers can only be recognized in two ways; a magically enhanced location spell known only to the Council of Watchers, or by actual sight during battle. Outwardly, slayers display all the features of a normal human female. Without magical knowledge or visual confirmation, it is impossible to tell them apart from the rest of the human race.

 

"For demons, the battles with slayers have been greatly diminished because of Council policy to replace the slayer frequently. No longer is there any need to worry about a family of slayers traveling the dimension. Slayers are no longer allowed to enhance their strength and skill by performing the ritual (page 352) to find their true mate and procreate. This may be one reason why demons have become so prolific in this dimension and tend to gravitate here.

 

"As slayers can only be impregnated by the master vampire that is their mate, they no longer perform the ritual to find them. It can only be hypothesized that slayers may not even be aware of this information. It is also hypothesized that the Council of Watchers has perpetuated a cover-up of said information, and that modern day slayers may not even be aware of this information."

 

The book fell from the Slayer's nerveless fingers. "Giles lied to me," she whispered. A sense of betrayal that she hadn’t known since her eighteenth birthday infused her.

 

"I don't think so, Buffy." Willow tried to quickly reassure her friend as she reached down to pick up the fallen book. "Anya just got these books in a few days ago. I have a feeling that Giles has no idea about this." She flipped to the page referenced in the excerpt to study the True Mate Ritual. "I could do this ritual to call your true mate, if you'd like."

 

Buffy stared at Willow for a few moments. "What if it turns out to be Angel? I don't think I could deal with that."

 

"Somehow, I have a feeling that the ritual won't reveal Angel as being your mate." Willow put the book down on the table, and she circled her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "If he was your true mate, he would have cared about you even after he lost his soul. We both know that Angelus hated everything about you and your relationship."

 

"Can I have a couple of days to think about this?" Buffy asked quietly. As much as she wanted a baby, she wasn't sure she was ready to acknowledge the fact that the only creature that could make her pregnant was one that she was destined to kill. “I don’t want to have to find my mate and then have to slay him.”

 

"Take all the time you need, Buffy," Willow assured her friend. She got up to get the Slayer another cup of hot chocolate. "You sit back and relax while I finish looking this book over, okay?"

 

"Sure," Buffy said absentmindedly. Her thoughts were a million miles away, imagining a life with someone by her side that understood what being a slayer meant.

 

Thirty minutes later, Willow looked up from the book to announce, "There was a slayer in the 1970's that had a little boy. She died at the hands of the self-proclaimed Slayer of Slayers before the Council had a chance to eliminate her. By all accounts she conceived and delivered the child after she was called. Her name was Nikki Wood." 

 

"What happened to the child?" Buffy asked curiously.

 

"No one knows. Nikki's Watcher disappeared with the boy before the Council could step in. It's quite possible that the boy's father knew they'd be hunted down," Willow answered. She looked over at the clock on the mantle. "Oh, Goddess, I gotta get to bed. I have a class in the morning."

 

"Yeah. Me, too," Buffy replied while she rose to her feet. "The nursing home over on Broadway wants me to bring the under ten class over for a demonstration. It's part of that big cultural thing the new mayor is promoting."

 

"Let me know if you decide on doing the ritual, Buffy," Willow murmured, while giving the Slayer a hug. "Tara and I would be happy to help you."

 

"Please don't mention this to anyone, especially Giles or Xander. I can just imagine what their reactions would be," Buffy whispered back. She felt Willow nod into her shoulder. Buffy ushered her friend out of the apartment before she went to bed. There, she spent the night thinking long and hard about the weighty decision placed on her shoulders.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

THREE DAYS LATER

 

"Willow, I want to do the ritual," Buffy told her friend while they sat on the couch. "Tonight, before the others get back into town."

 

"No problem," Willow answered. "I brought all of the ingredients just in case you were ready." 

 

Buffy watched while the red-haired girl set up for the ritual. Nervousness coiled in her stomach when she thought about what exactly what the two of them were doing here. She chewed on her lip while she stared at Willow in contemplation. She hadn't realized that her friend had gotten so good at her witchcraft. Buffy felt ashamed that she had been so caught up in her own woes that she had neglected her friends lately. That was going to have to change, and pronto! 

 

Before Buffy knew what was going on, Willow’s eyes darkened, and it appeared that she was speaking to someone.

 

"Chosen, complete, united as one, a dynasty started anew. Sought and now found, I offer you this; a family long overdue. Come be with your mate, William the Bloody." Willow's voice sounded tinny and echoed faintly. "Her name is Buffy and she's in Sunnydale, California. Yes, the home of the Hellmouth. You want to see what she looks like?" Willow's head swung around to stare at Buffy. "Yes, she's quite beautiful. Thank you, Spike." With a puff of air, she extinguished the candles.

 

The witch wavered and her eyes rolled back. Buffy caught her before she fell to the ground and helped her over to the couch. 

 

Willow giggled softly. "Whoa! That ritual packs a wallop!"

 

"Tell me about him," Buffy insisted quietly.

 

"He's very handsome," Willow whispered as she held Buffy's hand tightly. "Blue eyes, the dreamiest cheekbones, and these full, pouty lips. Rowr!" She laughed again, and this time Buffy joined in.

 

It had been far too long since she'd had a reason to smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

THREE DAYS LATER.

 

The big black car rolled into Sunnydale in the middle of the night, knocking over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. It coasted to a stop, and the driver's door opened. Black clad feet stepped out and the car shifted slightly when the man lifted his weight off of the seat. The car door slammed shut, and he stalked to the front of the car. The man pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, put one in his mouth, and lit it with one hand. The Zippo's flame showed yellow demon eyes, lethal fangs, and facial ridges. The streetlight bounced off of his gleaming, bleached blond hair.

 

"Home, sweet home," he breathed out with a lungful of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith and Anya sat around the Summers’ dining room table, pouring over the books that Anya had got for them about William the Bloody.

The five girls, plus Joyce, and Dawn were the only ones to know about Buffy’s plan. Every one of them was dedicated to supporting Buffy’s choice. Unfortunately the more they read, the more frustrated they became.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Not one of these books says the same thing. I got five different human names, seven different descriptions, and at least twenty different histories. ” Buffy threw up her hands in disgust.

“Pay dirt!” Faith yelled excitedly. Turning her book to face Willow, she pointed at the page. “That him?”

Willow looked at the picture and gasped. It was an incredible artist’s rendition of the vampire she had contacted. “Well, his hair’s a different color now, but that’s him.” She bounced excitedly on her chair as she pushed the book towards Buffy.

Buffy stared at the picture before her. She was so entranced that she didn’t notice everyone had surrounded her to look at the picture too. 

The master vampire was depicted as standing on top of a hill, legs parted and his arms akimbo. Wind held his billowing coat out like a superhero’s cape. His hair appeared to be a riotous mass of light brown curls. Sharp cheekbones etched his face, giving him a regal but dangerous look. Expressive blue eyes stared out of the picture, deceptively giving the impression that the figure seemed to be looking straight at her, like he could see right into her soul. Buffy’s one thought echoed through her mind.

_‘Damn. That is one drool-worthy hunk of salty goodness!’_

Turning to Willow, Buffy asked the question she’d been wondering for three days, “How did you know his name?”

Willow widened her eyes as she remembered. “That was so cool! It was like I got this instant knowledge. I know his names were William the Bloody and Spike. I know that he puts on a tough front, but he’s so much more that he appears to be. I know with absolute certainty that if you treat him badly, he’ll return the treatment, but if you show him respect, he’ll treat you the same way. I know he’s a demon, but he’s loyal, protective and his word is his bond. He’s amazing, Buffy. He really is.”

Buffy smiled sadly at the picture. He sounded wonderful, but what exactly did she have to offer someone like that?

~~~~~~~

Lawson loved his un-life. Being chief assistant to the legendary William the Bloody was the most amazing experience he’d ever been lucky enough to go through. He loved being second in command. He loved having a mission, and he loved being able to help Spike make a difference. ,Looking up as his boss swept through the front doors of the mansion, Lawson had a feeling that Sunnydale was going to be a very interesting place indeed.

“Welcome home, chief.” Lawson grinned at the lifted eyebrow he received.

“You’re a bloody master vampire. Stop calling me chief.”

“I’m a master vampire because the clan of Vladelus was stupid enough to think they could take over your holdings while you were away and I was in charge. They should have known better than to piss off a submariner,” Lawson snorted dismissively.

Spike looked at him, shook his head and chuckled. “Mate, you took out a family of seventeen vamps, five of which were masters.”

“Pffft, the Krauts would have had ‘em for breakfast. Stupid bastards had never even heard of an incendiary device. You’d think a vampire would take the time to learn about things that can fry ‘em.”

Spike chuckled. “It’s why I keep you around.” 

“Whatever you say, chief,” Lawson joked as he moved to open the French doors that led to the garden. Pointing to the large ranch style house next door, he started catching his boss up. “The lawyers bought that one for the minions, this one for you, and I’ve got the one on the other side. They’ve all been furnished as per your instructions, and the pool house has been set up specifically for the protected ones if they need it.”

“Blood deliveries?” Spike asked as he wandered around the room picking up items randomly. He needed to keep moving. The last couple of days were like a blur to him. He couldn’t get the green eyed little blond out of his head, and he was kicking himself that he hadn’t even asked for the bloody bint’s real name. There was no way that her mother had actually named her Buffy! Nobody was that bent!

“We took a bulk delivery this morning. Every freezer in all three houses are filled to capacity. I’ve also stocked your fridge and cupboard with the usual.”

Spike nodded his acceptance of the arrangements. “Where’s my room? I need a shower before I head out again. Rumour has it there’s a slayer in town.”

Lawson headed in the direction of the master bedroom, knowing the other vampire well enough to know he would follow. “There’s two of ‘em now, chief. The first one died for a few minutes, and the second one was called.”

“Well, now, isn’t that bloody interesting,” the Slayer of Slayers remarked blandly as he entered his room, leaving Lawson in the hall. 

~~~~~~~

“So, when do the others get back?” Buffy asked the group in general. She was desperate to keep occupied. The night out at the Bronze had been her idea. She had to keep moving, and dancing seemed like the perfect solution. She hated waiting and she felt like she’d been waiting forever for the arrival of someone she didn’t know but really wanted to.

“Xander comes back tomorrow, and he’s picking up Giles in L.A. on the way,” Anya happily informed the group. She was so pleased to finally be fitting in. It helped her cope with the certain knowledge that when Xander found out that she had helped Buffy find a mate that wasn’t him, and that she’d known the mate would be a vampire, she could say goodbye to orgasms from the carpenter for good. She knew this probably wasn’t the time or the place, but there hadn’t seemed to be a right time or right place up until now. They really didn’t have any time left. She had no choice. She had to tell her.

“Um…Buffy?” she began hesitantly. “I have to tell you something.”

Buffy tipped her head to the side, curious about what could have the usually forthright woman so cautious.

“I know that you’re aware that Xander has a crush on you, but you don’t know all of it. I’m very afraid at what his reaction will be to all of this when he finds out.” Anya spoke in a rush as if hoping that if she said the words quickly enough, the pain wouldn’t be so intense.

“What do mean, she doesn’t know it all?” Willow had to ask. She had a sinking feeling that she wasn’t going to be happy about what the ex-demon had to share.

“Xander is completely obsessed with Buffy. It’s so bad that he counted how many times she had sex with Riley.”

“WHAT?!” the other four women shouted indignantly.

Anya nodded her head, totally understanding their outrage. Tears pooled in her eyes as she went on to tell them the rest. “He has a drawer filled with pictures and videos of you. He calls your name in his sleep. He was the one that reported Riley for dating a student. He’s positive that sooner or later, you’ll realise that you want him as much as he wants you. I’m terrified of what he’s going to do when he finds out about Spike and that I helped you.”

“Anya, we’re in this together. No matter what happens, you have us,” Willow assured the tearful girl. The witch loved her Xander-shaped friend, but nobody was getting in the way of Buffy’s happiness again.

Anya smiled gratefully through her tears. She had been so very afraid that they would abandon her. 

~~~~~~~

Lawson ambled through his own house. If the truth could be told, he was a little worried about Spike. Three days earlier, his boss had come to him in a whirlwind, saying that they had to pack up everything and move to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California. The blond warrior had been excited and agitated at the same time. He’d had some sort of vision, and now he was on a quest for his perfect mate. Oh, Lawson knew all about William’s not-so-stellar past when is came to love, but he also knew that inside that rough exterior beat the proverbial heart of a poet. He was love’s bitch, and he was proud of it.

When Lawson had first met him on that submarine in the forties, Spike had still been in love and missing his Sire, even though he hadn’t seen her in forty years. In all the years the master and the ex-submariner had travelled together, Spike hadn’t even looked at another woman except as a release from tension. Drusilla had held his heart for more than a century, but three days ago that all changed.

Drusilla might have kicked Spike out for daring to elevate himself to the title of master vampire ahead of her, but hopefully the blond master would now be able to find a requited love that wouldn’t be jealous or judgemental of his amazing achievements. 

Lawson just hoped that the two slayers wouldn’t get in his boss’ way, because that could lead to some very bad things.

~~~~~~~

Willy’s head shot up as the front door to the bar slammed open. He caught sight of a flash of blond hair and groaned. Facing the Slayer was definitely not on his list of ‘things I want for Christmas’.

When the crowd parted for the arrogant blond, Willy was momentarily relieved that it wasn’t the Slayer as he had feared. That was, until the visitor spoke.

“So, who do you have to kill around here for a little fun?”

“You don’t look so tough,” one foolish patron announced, moving into the blonde’s personal space.

Spike arched an eyebrow and smirked at the fledgling that was posturing in front of him. Bloody kids; nobody taught ‘em manners anymore. His hand shot out at lightening speed. Catching the swaggering vampire around the throat, Spike grinned as he squeezed.

Through the settling dust, the master vampire asked a question as he brushed off his hands. “How do I look now?”

“Who are you?” the dusted vampire’s companion asked in awe.

“Spike,” he answered, bored. He ignored the gasps of recognition and whispers of his various monikers. He had more important matters on his mind than feeding his ego. Eyeing the bartender, he demanded information. “Hear there’re two slayers in this town, where would I find ‘em?” 

Willy knew his choices; pissing off a vampire that was in front of him and _would_ kill him, or pissing off two slayers that weren’t here and _might_ hurt him. “Friday Night? They’ll both be at the Bronze.”

“Thanks, mate,” Spike threw over his shoulder as he left the bar, coat billowing.

~~~~~~~

Faith looked over her shoulder. Her slayer side was reacting strongly to the presence of a master vampire. She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew that this one was different from any other they’d faced. A sea of blank faces looked back at her. Glancing over at her sister slayer, she was pleased to see she wasn’t alone in noticing the anomaly.

Spike spotted one of the slayers on the dance floor. She looked like a feisty little thing, full of piss and vinegar. He moved back from the banister of the balcony when her eye’s searched in his direction. Good. Her searching eyes told him she’d felt him. Now he just needed to locate the other one.

Letting out his senses, he felt the strong pull of the slayer he could see. Her pull, however, was overshadowed by the dynamic draw of the older slayer. He could almost taste her power. Bloody Hell, this one would be a real challenge to fight. 

Spike narrowed his eyes as he saw the first slayer make eye contact with another girl. There. That was her. He could only see the back of her. From where he stood he could tell she was tiny, blond, and the most powerful slayer he had ever come across. 

Buffy felt eyes burning into the back of her neck and all her senses were immediately on overload. Whoever the hell this vamp was, he was freaking her out. Slowly turning, she lifted her eyes to the balcony.

Spike gasped.

The Slayer of Slayers’ perfect mate was…a slayer. 

He swiftly made his way to the stairs on the other side of the balcony, away from the dance floor and out through the crowds to the exit. He needed to talk to Lawson and maybe some other individuals under his protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you see him?" Faith hissed in Buffy's ear. "He's even hotter in person than in Giles' musty old book."

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Buffy laughed. "He's all mine." She batted her sister slayer away from her. The two were dancing together now that Buffy's future mate had departed the Bronze.

"He ran out of here pretty fast," Faith teased. "You don't think he's a scaredy-vamp, do you?"

"Oh you. You're such a pill," Buffy muttered. She suddenly shivered, feeling as though someone had walked over her grave. She looked up to see her old friend, Xander, watching her and Faith from the edge of the dance floor. "Xan's here early. Ixnay on the ikespay."

Faith turned to glare at the young man. She couldn't believe she'd been attracted to him once upon a time. After Anya's revelation, Faith now knew she had only been a substitute for the Slayer the boy really wanted. She was glad she'd never really been all that friendly with Xander since he had taken her virginity two years before and promptly dropped her. She'd played it off as no big deal, and she'd never told anyone what Xander had done to her, but deep down inside it had really hurt.

Faith quickly glanced over her shoulder to the table where Willow was laughing with Tara and Anya. She quickly caught Willow's eye, and she nodded towards the newcomer. Faith could feel the magic pulse from the red-headed witch. The girls had decided that hitting Xander with a truth spell might work to their advantage and get all his dirty little secrets out on the table. Faith waited until Xander was at the table before she nudged Buffy, and then the two slayers joined the others.

"Get off me, Anya," Xander grunted. He pushed the ex-vengeance demon away from him. "I only came here to see Buffy."

"I'm your girlfriend, Xander," Anya replied softly.

"Only until Buffy comes to her senses," Xander announced. "I'm even gonna tell her that having kids doesn't matter to me. I'm sure you'll be quite happy to carry a baby for us, won't you, An?"

"Why would she do that?" Willow asked. Her eyes glowed black at Xander's words.

"Because An loves me. She'll do anything for me," Xander answered proudly. "It's not like anyone else is going to want anything to do with an ex-demon."

"I don't think so, Xander." Anya said with a sniffle. "I do love you, but I’ll get over it. You're not a nice person, so you can take your sperm deposits to some other bank, ‘cause this one has just cancelled your account!" She looked down at her hands before lifting her head proudly. She'd known he was obsessed with Buffy, but she hadn’t realised that he’d only told her he loved her to keep her convenient. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Her heart was broken, but she was thankful that she had friends to help her deal with her pain.

"If you don't date me, you can't be a part of the gang, An." Xander grinned. "Then Giles'll fire you from the Magic Box, and you'll be orgasmless, friendless, and jobless."

"Anya's part of the group because she's our friend, Xander, not because she is dating you," Willow announced. She gripped Tara's hand on one side while she covered Anya's hands on the other side of the table.

"No, she isn't," Xander jeered. "She’s just like Tara. God, Willow, what were you thinking? First a werewolf and now a woman? You are one sick puppy, let me tell you."

"Leave them alone." Faith popped to her feet. "You're nothing but an asshole, Xander."

"Sit down and shut up, Faith." Xander leered at the dark-haired girl. "You’re a crappy slayer and an even crappier lay. Maybe I should tell them how you squealed like a little piggy that time I fucked you. 'Weee. Weee. Stop, Xander, you're hurting me. Weee. Weee.'"

A hurt look crossed Faith's face. She tried to hide it, but both Buffy and Willow remembered how enamoured the dark-haired slayer had been with Xander. At first it had seemed like Xander returned her affections, but then he’d pushed Faith aside rather quickly. Faith put on a show of bravado and turned to Buffy.

"Can I smack him now?"

"I don't think Giles would be too happy if we gave a _human_ a smack down," Buffy sighed. “No matter how much he deserves it.” She eyed her old friend while she wished that her morals would let her punch him, just once.

"Oh yeah, let's talk Watchers," Xander sneered. "Giles is too old to find his dick, and Wes was too geeky to know how to use his even if he could find it. It's obvious to me the Council needs to find men who are strong enough to control Slayers, not let them run amok."

"Oh, and you think you're strong enough, Xander?" Willow was getting more angered by the moment. She hadn’t realized just how dark her friend had grown. She never expected to find anything this wrong when she’d used the Truth Spell. Anya had mentioned that Xander was obsessed with Buffy, but this was way more than any of them had realized.

"Of course I am," Xander said proudly. "Maybe I should contact the Council and offer them my services. I’ll let them know I can get Buffy under control and back in the fold, doing what she needs to be doing."

"What?" Buffy spluttered. "I don't think so."

"It wouldn't be that hard, Buff." Xander puffed himself up. "I'd just take a page out of Angelus' book. I'd stalk you until you were scared out of your mind, and then I'd make you powerless and weak, so I could kidnap you. I'd keep you alone and in the dark until you begged me for my company. Then, I'd fuck you into the ground and make you dependant on me for all your needs. You'd do anything I wanted: even give me that sweet little sister of yours to join our games. Maybe she'd give us some children, too."

"If I catch you near my sister, you'll wish you'd never been born." Buffy shot to her feet, her fist clenching. "You keep away from her, you sick son of a bitch." 

"Takes one to know one, huh, Buff." Xander looked the blond slayer up and down, licking his lips as he did so. "Fucked old Angelus right out of his soul, didn't you? Then, hopped on to Parker and Riley. You're such a little slut. I can't wait to pound myself into that tight little pussy of yours. Been fantasizing about it since the first day I met you. Being possessed by that hyena was one of the best damned days of my life. I was so pissed when you broke that spell. I almost had you then, bitch."

"Well, I'm pretty sure after this conversation, I'm never gonna want you even as a friend," Buffy muttered. She glanced around at the other girls, who nodded in agreement. "None of us are, and if I ever see you around Dawn, you're in for a world of hurt."

Xander watched the looks of horror cross their faces, and he giggled insanely to himself, convinced that it would be so easy to talk his way out of this whole thing. Anya could be swayed with a few role playing games and orgasms. Willow would get the broken yellow crayon story, while he'd tell Buffy that he just couldn't remember what had happened. It'd worked before, it'd work again.

"Whoa, head rush, must have blacked out there for a few minutes." Xander looked at the girls, hitting them with full puppy dog eyes. He moved towards Anya. "Missed you, baby."

"Stay away from me, you louse," Anya spat. She grimaced and jerked away from Xander. "I don't want you to touch me. You disgust me."

"I think you better leave, Xander," Buffy announced. "I don't think any of us want you around anymore, especially after what you just said."

"I don't know what you mean, Buff," Xander replied innocently. "I don't remember saying anything. Are you all feeling okay?" He had a role he’d made for himself, and he was going to play it to the hilt.

"I still have contacts in the vengeance business, Xander Harris." Anya gave the male a flinty look. "All I have to do is make a wish, and you'll be a patch of road kill."

Xander threw his hands up in defeat. It was obvious that the girls weren't going to forget anything he had said before. In fact, he wasn't sure why he had said all that stuff in the first place. Maybe he could get Giles on his side by getting to the old fart before Buffy or one of the others. If he could convince Giles that the girls were weirding out, maybe he could convince all those involved that what he said wasn't what he really felt or meant. Yeah, that's the ticket. Giles was easy to manipulate.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll catch you gals later when you're feeling more like yourselves." Xander turned to leave the Bronze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lawson looked up when Spike slammed into the living room. Something had upset the elder vampire. Lawson could sense it by the way Spike ripped off his duster, flung it across the back of an armchair, and marched to the bar where he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a healthy swig. He wondered if it had anything to do with the slayers, the girl that Spike had come to this little burg to meet, or both.

"Problems, chief?"

"You could say that." Spike took another drink off the bottle. "I saw the slayers. The younger one is quite a dancer, 'm sure. She's powerful."

"But I take it she's not what has you in the uproar?" Lawson rose to pour his own drink.

"No, she's a nice lookin' bird, but she has nothin' on her elder." Spike threw himself into the armchair where he had tossed his coat. "Her power is overwhelmin'. She's the one, Lawson. She's the one that could make me or break me."

"You're planning on killing a slayer, chief? Thought you outgrew that in the seventies."

"Not what I mean, squirt." Spike sighed. He knew Lawson hated being called squirt about as much as he hated being called chief. "I figured when the other witch contacted me, my mate would something special, but a soddin' Slayer? It's not in the handbook. 'Sides you know what happened last time a slayer found her mate."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lawson blinked in surprise. "You didn't really think that you deserved LESS than a Slayer yourself, did you? After all you've done?

"Do I look like I’m joking, Lawson? The slayer is my mate, which means wooin' her is going to be a bit more complicated than I had expected." Spike took a swig off his bottle. "I want you to find out everything you can about her. I want details."

After fifty plus years being in the employment of the older vamp, Lawson knew Spike's habits like the back of his hand. "Already anticipated that request, Spike." Lawson rose from his chair to go over to the desk. He opened a drawer and grabbed out a pile of files, handling them to his boss. Spike might be impatient and tend to rush things, but he always liked to be prepared.

Spike opened the top file to stare at the picture that lay on top, admiring the slayer's blond hair with its dark streaks, her big green eyes surrounded by the blackest kohl, and her full, pouty lips painted blood red. She was a vision that made Spike's undead heart flutter. Maybe after all these years of simply existing, he would finally have something worth unliving for.

Spike placed the picture to the side before picking up the file to read the rest of the report. A few of the incidents in the Slayer's life caused him to laugh, but one made the blond vampire growl menacingly. He was unhappy that his grandsire had been in the slayer's life. The thought of his mate having anything to do with the poncy bastard made Spike's demon very angry. She was his, and no one, not even Angelus or the Council of Wankers, was going to get in his way. Spike methodically waded through the pile of reports that told him everything about his mate, her family, and her friends.

"I want a meeting with the minions, tomorrow at dusk," Spike announced. "We've got some plannin' to do."

"Right, chief."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Giles stared at the blank faced young man sitting in front of him. When he got the phone call from Buffy reporting Xander's words, the Watcher got a sick feeling in his gut. He didn't want to believe that one of his own 'children' could be so twisted, but the proof was right in front of him.

"Xander, tell me what you feel about Buffy," Giles said with a sigh.

"When I'm done with Buffy she'll be a good little Slayer," Xander uttered in monotone. "She'll do exactly what I say, when I say, and with whomever I say. Bitch needs to know ‘who's the boss’."

"And Dawn?"

"Almost as nice as her sister." Xander stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging Giles. "Don't you just love those sweet young thighs? Can't wait to see them smeared with blood, and her belly big with my babies. I’ll show her what a little slut she really is."

Giles grimaced in distaste. The girls had a blind spot when it came to the only other male in the group besides himself. It made him wonder what had brought about the change. Maybe it was time to call in reinforcements, and the Watcher made a mental note to call Oz and Wesley in Los Angeles. Giles knew he needed to ask Xander about his thoughts on Anya, but he almost dreaded what he was going to hear. The Watcher was fond of the ex-vengeance demon who now worked as a clerk at the Magic Box.

"Tell me about Anya."

"Scooby wannabe." Xander intoned flatly. "She'll never amount to anything. She's just an easy fuck."

"And you told the girls all of this?"

"Oh yes," Xander nodded automatically. "But they'll be easy to manipulate, almost as easy as you. Just give Anya some orgasms and tell Buffy that I don't remember what I said. You'll fall for the old 'the girls are weird-ing out' routine."

"When you awaken, you will forget everything you've said to me." Giles blew some dust into Xander's face, and then he schooled his features to hide his repugnance; he needed to get the boy out of his apartment…and quickly.

~*~*~

Spike let his hand softly brush against the picture of the beauty that had wormed her way into his imagination. He wondered just what it would take to capture her heart.

He took a few moments to wonder what it would be like to have her in his life and in his bed. The way she’d been dancing, all grace and fire, had made his cock stand up and take notice. He pondered his chances on getting the girl to fight him; his demon was near salivating at the mere thought. 

With a sharp shake of his head, Spike quashed the thought; best let the girl get to know him before they explored that possibility. Given the file Lawson had prepared, the blond vampire reasoned he had more important things to worry about. The little slayer seemed to come with emotional baggage that might take a bit of time to repair before she was ready to commit to being mated. There was no way in bloody Hell he was going to mate with someone that wasn’t ready for it. He’d heard too many stories about rushed matings and the tragedy they turned in to. No way was he planning on playing Romeo to her Juliet. He might be love’s bitch, but that didn’t make him an idiot.

With steel control he forced his thoughts away from the blonde slayer and focused on the meeting he’d had with his minions. He’d ordered them to follow the usual routine. If he was going to solidify his position in Sunnydale he had to make sure every demon in the area knew who had the biggest balls. He knew his people, and they would not let him down. He was confident that within twenty four hours he’d know just who he had to get rid of, who needed his protection and every legend and myth that the area had to offer. He needed to know without a shadow of a doubt that the protected ones would be safe. He couldn’t chance calling them in if he had any doubts at all. The one thing he was absolutely sure about was that he needed their input. He had a slayer to woo, and he was shit out of ideas.

~*~*~

Buffy gave a very deeply put upon sigh as she saw the blood covered man leave the alley way. The way he mumbled and rubbed his hands in agitation, coupled with the hospital gown, told her that another one of the rash of crazy people had escaped the poor security of Sunnydale General. Knowing she could do nothing about the damaged human, she slipped into the alley hoping that at least she could help the victim before the town’s vampire population was drawn to the blood.

Her eyes focused on the wound before anything else. _’EW…God he’s been gutted!’_ She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she realised that the blood had stopped flowing indicating the man was dead.

Lifting her gaze to the victim’s face she gasped. 

At her feet lay Ben, the intern she remembered from the hospital. It seemed impossible, but he was more than just the face of someone she knew. It looked like he had died in the process of morphing.

 

Half of Glory’s face appeared to merge with half of Ben’s. The top of its hair was permed as the bottom lay flat. His hands showed long painted fingernails which stood out bizarrely against the heavy and hairy arms that the hands were attached to.

Relief and disgust hit her in equal waves; relief that the threat to her sister was gone, but she was disgust at the thought of disposing of the body. She knew she couldn’t take any chances. The body needed to be cremated then the ashes scattered on running water. The Slayer reasoned that if it worked with the Master it should work with a Hell God. There was NO WAY that she was taking any chances that this bitch could come back. This was definitely something she didn’t want to leave in the hands of Sunnydale’s finest.

~*~*~

After the exhausted, soot covered, Slayer informed her watcher of the latest news Giles took the opportunity to relate his own.

“I spoke to Wesley on the matter of Xander at great length, Buffy,” he began hesitantly. “The conclusion we have come to is not encouraging.”

Buffy lifted a tired hand to halt him. “We need the others here for this, Giles. It affects us all.”

With a sad nod of agreement, the watcher walked over to the phone to begin summoning the troops.

Willow and Tara were the first to arrive. Anya arrived next and then finally, Faith. 

Giles waited until they were all seated before he began.

“On the matter of Xander, I have consulted with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I fear that my news is not good,” he began ominously.

“What did Wes have to say, Giles?” Willow urged, her voice filled with fear.

“The theory that we have reached has taken into account a number of factors,” he hedged, clearly distressed over the subject matter.

“We have to know, Giles,” Buffy gently prodded.

With a deep sigh, Giles replied, “I know, dear. The subject is a difficult one for us all.”

Removing his glasses to clean them while he gathered his thoughts, the watcher took a moment. “In truth, this behaviour has always been a possibility. When Xander was possessed by the hyena spirit, those of us that witnessed it were introduced to the, er, darker side of his nature.”

“But that was just the hyena, Giles. Xander wasn’t like that then,” Willow interrupted urgently, unwilling for her long time friend to be judged over things that were out of his control.

“Unfortunately, Willow, we were all under that impression. However, had we researched further into the matter we would have made some rather unsettling discoveries. All the possession did was free the victim from their inhibitions and call to their most base instincts. It allowed the darkest part of the psyche to immerge. While I would most heartily agree that the Xander Harris we knew at the time would never have acted on those urgings, the fact that they existed in the first place can not be denied. The possession awoke, if you will, Xander’s darker side.”

“But he was back to his old self after we exorcised the spirit,” Willow begged, her voice tinged with desperation. “He didn’t even remember what he’d done.”

Giles looked sadly at the distressed redhead. His guilt for his own actions at that time ate away at him. “He told you he did not remember his behaviour because I advised him to,” the Brit admitted in shame.

“What?” Buffy gasped in shock. “Why would you do that? You know what he tried to do to me!”

“Because I believed that if you thought he did not remember your friendship would be more likely to survive. I was trying to protect you, Buffy. I thought you needed your association with him. I am dreadfully sorry, my dear.”

Buffy blinked blankly as her mind processed his words. She knew Giles loved her, of that she was in no doubt. She offered him a brief but forgiving smile and urged him to continue. She sensed that the possession was not the end of it.

“When Dracula and Drusilla came to town in your junior year, Xander was placed under Dracula’s thrall. We believe it gave the darkness within Xander the opportunity to expand and fester. Wesley and I also believe that even though the thrall was lost when Angelus vanquished Dracula over Drusilla, that side of Xander’s personality did not retreat as before. He has simply hidden that side of himself from the rest of us.”

Buffy turned to Willow as a memory came, unbidden, to her. “Wills, what exactly was the message you wanted Xander to pass on when Kendra and I had to face Angelus and Dru?”

“I told him to tell you to stall,” the redhead answered with a shrug. “Why?”

Buffy’s expression turned hard. “Because he told me your message was to kick Angelus’ ass.”

Willow’s face expressed her horror at the realisation that her long time friend was not who she thought he was. Blindly, she reached for Tara’s hand.

Anya and Faith had both stayed uncharacteristically quiet during Giles’ exposition. Neither was willing to expose their fragile façade over the man they had both loved in their own ways. Xander’s betrayal hit them both equally hard, and with the guidance of their internal knowledge of shared heartbreak they gravitated towards one another for support and understanding. Inwardly they both wept.

Giles inwardly cringed at the next piece of advice he needed to give. With stoic strength the   
watcher soldiered on. He first informed the group of Buffy’s discovery of Ben and Glory’s demise and the destruction of her body. “As to the matter of your family, Buffy; while I am sure that the removal of the treat of Glorificus is a great relief to you, I do not feel that it would be prudent to have your mother and sister return to Sunnydale at this time.”

Buffy’s confused expression urged the watcher on.

“Buffy, I have no doubt that you are highly capable of dealing with anything that Xander were to try, but Dawn is not. Given what he has said about her, I would be remiss in my duty were I not to advise you to encourage your mother to keep Dawn safely away from here until we can find a solution to this problem.”

Buffy nodded in understanding. She was upset over losing her friend, but it seemed she had her own internal battle going on. The Slayer within demanded a hasty solution to the situation with the carpenter. She had more important and blonder matters to deal with.

~*~*~

As Buffy rang her mother to fill her in on the latest developments, Spike rang the protected ones. He let them know all that was happening, asked them to be prepared to come to Sunnydale as soon as he had the town secured. Then he asked them for a suggestion for what to do about his Slayer.

~*~*~

Buffy opened the envelope that had accompanied the gorgeous bouquet of white roses she had just taken delivery of. She pulled out a letter written in the most beautiful script.

_‘Do I greet you as Slayer or Buffy? You are both._

_I was advised to tell you the truth. I don’t have a bleeding clue as to what I’m doing. All I do know is that I want the chance to get to find out who you are and if we can dance together better than we can apart._

_I saw you dancing at The Bronze, and you stole the breath I don’t have to breathe from me._

_If you’re game, I propose an evening where we can get to know one another._

_Unless you call me to cancel, I’ll pick you up for dinner and dancing, at dusk._

_I look forward to getting to know you, pet._

_Spike.’_

Buffy grinned when she realised the cheeky bastard hadn’t left her his phone number. So, cancelling didn’t seem to be an option.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Chief?" Lawson called out. He knew the boss was getting ready for his date with the Slayer. Lawson had never seen Spike give so much attention to his appearance before. Usually the elder vamp just slicked his hair back, added a dash of eyeliner, and made sure the black polish on his nails wasn't flaked off too much.

"In here, Lawson," Spike answered from the bedroom. He stood in front of his closet considering what to wear tonight. Spike had kept the bleached bad boy look for the past couple of decades just because it was reasonably easy to maintain. He wanted to impress his Slayer, but he didn't want to go all out for the girl either. What you saw was what you got with him.

Lawson entered the bedroom where he immediately sprawled lazily on the king sized bed. He studied his boss for a few moments before he launched into his report of the activities reported by the minions, "We're the strongest group, besides the Slayer's, in Sunnydale at this time. The boys have eliminated, either by death or running out of town, several groups of demons. That list includes a group of scabby little minions that complained the whole time about their missing Glorificus and her key. The Hellmouth's secure enough for the protected ones' arrival."

"Excellent," Spike replied. "They should be arrivin' in less than a week." He turned to look at his second in command. "Any more news on that little item you heard about?"

"Not yet, chief," Lawson answered. He wasn't surprised that Spike was interested in finding out whether or not a certain rumor was true or not. "When I figure out if the Gem of Amara is real or not, I'll let you know."

"You're a good man, Lawson," Spike replied. He glanced over his shoulder at the younger vampire. "I know you weren't too keen on comin' here to Sunnyhell at first, but there's somethin' about this little burg, isn't there?"

"The cute little Slayer or the Hellmouth, chief?"

Spike chuckled before answering, "Well, I've never been too fond of Hellmouths. So, it must be the Slayer."

"So how are you plannin' on impressing this girl?" Lawson asked. "I doubt she'll be too happy if you paint the town 'red'." He put extra emphasis on the word 'red'.

"Dinner and dancin'. Her kind of dinner, not mine," Spike answered. He pulled a blood red dress shirt out of the closet and put it on over his black t-shirt. He flung himself down on the bed next to Lawson and pulled on his boots. "Maybe I can get her to show me the sights."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy pulled yet another one of her shirts out of the closet and looked at it critically. She tossed it, hanger and all, towards the bed.

"Hey, watch it, B," Faith grumbled. She pulled the shirt off her head while she watched her sister Slayer frantically search for something to wear. "You know, it doesn't matter what you wear. You always look good."

"Bet you say that to all the girls," Buffy quipped. She pulled a black tank top off of its hanger, which she paired with a sheer white pullover top.

"Nope, just the ones I wanna jump in bed with."

"Tease," Buffy giggled in reply. The two girls had thrown sexual innuendos at each other from the first moment they'd laid eyes on each other. Both knew it was just in fun, but it was funny when they did it in front of guys. Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith. 

"Oh, wiggle that tongue some more. You're turning me on," Faith cooed. Soon both girls were giggling. Faith leaned back against the pillows on Buffy's bed. She pulled Spike's note off of the bedside table to read it again. "He's awfully confident, isn't he? I like that in a vampire."

Buffy snatched the note away from Faith. "Well, this one is mine. Do the ritual and find your own."

"Might just do that once you're all settled," Faith replied. She waited until Buffy was finished pulling on her boots before giving the other girl a critical look-over. "You look perfect, B. Now, go out there and wow your new guy." She winked saucily at Buffy. "Take him to lover's lane for some smoochies and vamp dustings."

"Oh, yeah, because that's _just_ the kind of impression I want to make on a first date." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm easy, and I like to kill things."

"He's a vampire, girl. It's the perfect impression."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander had caught wind of Buffy's newest fuck buddy by eavesdropping on Anya, Tara, and Willow at the Magic Box. He methodically planned his disguise, relying on the leftover army training from the Halloween three years before when he got turned into his costume. He allowed himself a small fantasy of having Buffy helpless and at his mercy before he shook the thoughts out of his head.

Xander tailed Buffy and her date to the restaurant where they had dinner. He sneered to himself when the bleached blond man laughed at one of Buffy's stupid little quips. Buffy's smart mouth was another of her habits that Xander felt he needed to break. He wasn't close enough to hear the conversation between the Slayer and the man, but he could tell they were getting along well enough that he had some serious competition for Buffy's affections.

Xander followed them from the restaurant to the Bronze, scoffing at Spike's classic car the entire time. He couldn't figure out why Buffy was with someone who was clearly beneath her. Hadn't she learned her lesson with Angel, Parker, and Riley? Soon, very soon, she'd learn her lesson. She’d learn that Xander was the only person worthy of her attention. He was going to have a spectacular time showing her exactly where she belonged. Xander didn't even realize he was rubbing his hard cock through his pants as he thought about Buffy writhing beneath him in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy smiled up at Spike as they left the nightclub. She felt inexplicably shy around the master vampire. He was such a combination of old gentleman and punk rocker that she wasn't sure how she was going to keep his attention for very long. However, he had been very attentive to her desires all evening long which Buffy found irresistible.

"So, luv," Spike said with a lopsided smile. "Tomorrow we'll get together, and you can give me a tour of good old Sunnyhell."

"Um, sure," Buffy replied. She shivered in response to the vampire's grin. There was more than his vampy-ness giving her chills. "Not that we're famous for anything except having a mortality rate higher than the national average."

"Well," Spike chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing somethin' like that doesn't scare me."

"Yeah," Buffy said. She nibbled her lip and twisted her hands in front of her. She was just about to ask Spike a question about what he was interested in seeing in town when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing with this guy?" Xander growled. He'd had enough of Buffy's vague idea of flirting, and he had decided to confront the duo. He was sure he could run the punk off easily with a few well placed remarks. "You belong to me, you little slut. I'm gonna show you who's boss." Xander pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket. He didn't have the precise formula the Watchers had used to weaken the Slayer, but he felt he had a perfectly good substitute.

"Let go of me, Xander," Buffy cried. She pulled away from Xander, not wanting to hurt the male who had been her friend since her first days in Sunnydale. "You've got some problems. Why don't you come to Giles' with me? We can help you, Xan. We all still care for you."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Buffy," Xander said coldly. "It's you that has the problem." He tried to stab the blond girl with the needle, but suddenly found his wrist caught in an iron grip.

"Don't touch my girl," Spike growled. He slipped into game face as he wrenched the needle from the human's hand. Spike dropped hypo on the ground, and he smashed it with a boot heel.

"Buffy, he's a vamp," Xander snarled icily. "If you don't do your duty right now and stake him, I'm gonna make you sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spike’s lightning quick punch knocked Xander to the ground and out cold. The vampire stared down at the unconscious male in consternation. “How long’s your mate been under Dru’s thrall, pet?”

“Um... not Drusilla, Dracula.”

Spike shook his head in disagreement. “The boy might have been under Drac’s power at some point, but he’s definitely still under Dru’s. I can smell it on him, luv.”

Buffy’s eyes widened as the impact of what he was saying hit her.

“He’s gonna get worse unless the thrall’s broken, Buffy. Even then, it might be too late to pull his darkness back. He’s gonna have to want to pull it back.” 

Spike’s use of her actual name convinced her of his seriousness. She couldn’t remember him using it at any other time during their date.

“Can you help me get him to Giles’?” Buffy implored. “He’ll know what to do.”

Spike easily picked up the larger man and followed the tiny blonde. His agile mind racing to form some sort of plan to help the girl he was quickly developing deep feelings for.

“Luv, do you trust your watcher?” 

Buffy considered how to answer the question. “For most things, absolutely, but I’m not so sure about the whole slayer’s true love is a vampire thing. After the Angelus stitch, he’s kinda stuck in his vampire-bad mode.”

When they reached Giles’ apartment, Spike handed off his burden and offered to disappear until she had finished speaking with her watcher. He needed the time away from her to make his decision.

“Good Lord! Buffy, what happened?” Giles quickly moved to aid her in navigating the unresponsive male Scooby’s body to the couch.

Buffy told him.

Showing Giles the broken vial, Buffy calmly suggested that she take the sample to Willow for analysis.

“Giles?” Buffy asked for his complete attention. “Have you considered that maybe Xander wasn’t just under Dracula’s thrall? He could be getting so bad because he’s still monkey boy. Didn’t you say that Drusilla could thrall, too?”

“Yes, Drusilla is more than capable of…” he broke off the rest of his thought as his eyes settled on Xander. He didn’t want to believe that the lad was lost to them. The possibility of the unconscious male still being enthralled, and under the influence of an insane vampiress was as appealing as it was repugnant. 

Offering the distracted ex-librarian a goodnight and the promise of a meeting the next day, Buffy left the apartment to return to her waiting date.

Spike had watched her disappear inside the flat while he gave very serious consideration to the plan he was contemplating. When she returned, his decision was made.

As they made their way back to Revello Drive Spike offered her a piece of paper with his address written on it and suggested that she bring her group there for their meeting. “I’ll introduce your watcher to someone that might make things easier on him.”

“Okay,” Buffy cautiously agreed. “But I hope you’re sure about this ‘cause it’s gonna have to be pretty big with the impression making to get Giles onto the train of acceptance.”

Spike smirked smugly. “That works out nicely then, doesn’t it? I’m a fella that’s chock full of surprises.” He wiggled his eyebrows and waited for her answering grin.

Buffy walked through her front doorway, closed the door and leaned back against it with a deeply satisfied sign. Her hand tingled pleasantly where he had gallantly kissed her in such a gentlemanly fashion.

Life was good.

With a shake of her head she realised that sentiment wasn’t completely correct. She hurried to the phone to call Willow. They really needed that analysis.

~*~*~

“I don’t understand, Buffy. Why are we here?” Giles asked as he looked around the surprisingly tasteful room in the understated mansion. The fact that his slayer had walked in without knocking and ushered the entire group with her had left him feeling confused and ill at ease.

“You must be Mr Giles,” the well spoken young Englishman stated at he entered the room.

“You have me at a disadvantage, sir?” Giles responded formerly.

Spike crossed the room to Buffy and kissed her cheek before addressing the watcher’s query. “A situation I hope to remedy shortly,” the vampire offered courteously as he held out his hand to indicate that he was not alone.

“Good Lord! Bernard Crowley?” Giles stared at his old friend in shock.

Bernard chuckled lightly. “Rupert Giles, as I live and breath. How are you, old man?”

Giles blinked a few times, wondering briefly if he was seeing things. Focusing on the group that accompanied Crowley, the ex-librarian was faced with another shock. “Nikki Wood?” he gasped.

The tall imposing black man at her side pushed Nikki behind him and glared at Spike. “This man is Council,” he snarled.

Spike levelled a cold look at the unnamed man. “You and your family are under my protection, Marcus. Don’t bloody question that again.”

“What on Earth is going on here?” Giles dearly wished he had a very large glass of scotch. Nicky Wood was supposed to be dead, and Bernard Crowley had been missing for almost thirty years.

“Rupert, take a seat,” Bernard suggested with a smile. “I believe we have quite a tale to share. William?” he paused waiting for Spike to look at him. “Could I trouble you for something to drink? If memory serves, Rupert prefers scotch.” 

Spike gave a nod to Lawson, knowing it was enough to get the vampire to act as bartender, and he urged Buffy to take a seat on one of the couches so that he could join her.

Once the young Englishman’s man-servant placed a drink in Giles’ hand, the watcher gratefully took his seat in one of the large and comfortable armchairs. His head was already spinning from the bevy of unasked questions that assaulted his mind. Had he known what was to come he might have asked for the bottle when offered the single glass.

“I’ll start, shall I?” Crowley offered but looked to Marcus for approval. With the large male’s nod of acceptance, the no longer missing man began his tale in a very watcher-like way.

“I need you to understand, my old friend, that our position is precarious. Were the Council ever to discover our whereabouts our lives would be forfeit. Given the circumstances, as they have been explained to me, I wholly support William’s inclusion of you, your slayers and their team as being among those very few that we can trust.”

Giles inclined his head, accepting the words, but saying nothing.

“I remember the lessons we received during our training, Rupert, and were it not for factual events that I have witnessed I would, perhaps, still be governed by Council teachings. In this particular instance I refer, more specifically, to an omission more than anything else.”

Crowley paused, mentally trying to formulate the best delivery for the words he was about to offer. “In certain circumstances, slayers can bear children.”

”I beg your pardon?” Giles questioned, fearing that he had heard correctly the first time but hopeful that he had not, given Buffy’s silence. He remembered her heartbreak and subsequent breakup at his news that she was sterile. To discover that he had been wrong would burden him with even more guilt over the matter than he already felt.

“I already knew, Giles,” Buffy offered quietly. “I’m really kinda glad that you didn’t.”

Willow stood and carried the book that had started Buffy quest over to the distressed man, showing him where to read before returning to her seat.

Crowley waited for the man he had once studied with to read the proffered passage. 

“Bloody hell!”

Nikki snickered. “That’s what you said, Bern.”

Crowley chuckled lightly with self-deprecation. “True, but in my own defense that was after you not only told me that you were pregnant with Raymond but that he and Robin shared a father.” Returning his gaze to Giles, he explained. “I had always assumed Robin’s father was human and that Nikki had simply fallen pregnant before she was called. I was absolutely certain, because of my Council education, that a slayer could not get pregnant. The discovery that _my_ slayer was pregnant had me reaching for my books, as you can imagine. I, too, discovered that particular tome in my research - hence the interjection - and as Nikki had already met and bonded with Marcus they had no need to perform the ritual.”

“You’re a vampire!” Giles gasped at the intimidating, huge black man and automatically cringed back in his seat before remembering that there were also two, perhaps three slayers in the room.

“A master vampire who just happens to be the mate of a slayer.” Nikki visibly tensed as did the three younger black men that made up their group.

The eldest of the three stepped forward. “And the father of three more.”

“Where are my manners?” Crowley interjected smoothly. “Rupert Giles, I would like you to meet Marcus of Rutilus, his mate Nikki Wood and their slayer sons Robin, Raymond and Roland.”

Giles’ eyes widened in shock. “Male slayers?”

Indicating Spike, Crowley continued. “And our protector, William the Bloody.”

“Do you think it would be possible for me to have another scotch?” Giles responded with dignity.

A moment's silence followed the request before the room’s occupants roared with laughter.

After Giles was furnished with a fresh drink, Bernard Crowley began the tale that was their life.

“When I discovered what the book said I couldn’t wait to share my astounding knowledge with the Council. The suggestion in the passage that the Council was already aware, and had actively worked against this knowledge being discovered seemed an outrageous and unwarranted accusation against an establishment that was beyond reproach. I was sure that they would be as excited as I was. The benefits from this discovery were monumental in my mind. I was incapable of suspecting the institution that I so firmly believed in would find it less so.” Bernard shook his head in disappointment. “I was wrong.”

“Bern,” Nikki softly chided his obvious guilt. Clearly it was a subject they had broached many times.

Nodding at his slayer, Crowley accepted her admonishment.

Nikki took up the mantle of story teller. “About three days after Bern contacted the Council I was on my way with Robin to visit Marcus and got confronted by a punked out, hyperactive, master vampire with a smart mouth.” Nikki grinned at the chuckling blond in question. “Dude had a bad attitude and some serious skills. We did a little dance and then Blondie spotted Robin and hit the road. The next day our man Spike contacted Bern and set up a meet.”

Spike stood and started pacing. He hated having to tell the part he played. “Dunno how they knew I was in New York at the time, but the Council of Wankers sent me the offer of a contract to take out my second slayer. Stupid buggers had no idea that the Chinese bird I offed was already dyin’ and asked me to finish the job so that she could go out a warrior. All she asked was that I didn’t turn her – not really a problem since I promised myself I’d never turn anyone a few days after I rose.” Spike stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing that he was getting off the point. “When I saw the nipper, I also noticed the fact that the Slayer had a claim on her and figured the best thing I could do was scamper until I had more information. So I contacted the Watcher and met with Marcus here. He told me what had been happening.”

“It was William’s plan to kill and revive Nikki with the hope that her momentary death would be enough to call the next slayer. We thought that by doing this Nikki would be able to disappear without the fear of more assassination attempts,” Marcus added.

“I knew she was bein’ watched. That meant we had to be bloody careful. Marcus suggested the subway and a last minute dash onto a late night train. That way we could be sure the wankers wouldn’t be able to see what was happening. I gave her a shot of the concoction ol’ Bernie Boy made up and watched her die. Let her be still for a minute of two then gave her the second shot which brought her back. Bernie did a bit of mojo and glammed our Nikki to appear like she was still dead and had a broken neck. It was bloody brilliant, fooled the doctors and everything. Lawson, here,” Spike said as he pointed to his first lieutenant. “He went out and spread the rumor that William the Bloody had killed his second slayer, and we nicked our girl back from the funeral home once Bernie told ‘em he wanted a closed casket ceremony.”

“I called the Council to inform them of Nikki’s passing and was informed about the new slayer,” Crowley continued. “We had hoped that would be the end of it.”

“Bastards,” Marcus spat out in disgust.

Spike nodded his agreement before taking up the narrative. “Next thing I knew the Council was sendin’ me another bloody contract. This time I was to take out the Watcher and snatch the li’l ‘un.

“William immediately called me, and we joined Nikki in hiding.” Crowley added. “We are known among the denizens of the night as the Protected Ones and have been under William’s protection for almost thirty years.”

Giles cleared his throat as he considered all that he had learned. “I am assuming that there is more that I need to be informed about given your presence here at this time. The fact that Nikki does not appear to have aged, and the need to bring us into this highly guarded secret, also lends to that conclusion. Furthermore, the fact that _my_ slayer is, at the moment, holding hands with William the Bloody is another big indicator that life just turned more complicated.” 

Buffy grinned sheepishly. “This was _so_ totally Spike’s idea.”

Willow giggled at the dropped jaw expression on Spike’s face. “We did the Ritual, Giles. Spike is Buffy’s destined mate, and he figured you’d be more with the accepting if you knew about these guys.”

“Mated slayers don’t age,” Bernard added with a chuckle.

“We figure things won’t be so bad for B ‘cause we already got the whole two slayer gig. No reason for the Council to be tipped off at all.” Faith grinned at the idea of pulling the wool over their eyes.

Giles’ expression turned serious. “That may not still be the case. Xander escaped from my flat during the night. I would not be at all surprised to learn that he had already contacted Quentin Travers.”

“Not good, not good,” Willow muttered fretfully.

“My advice,” Nikki grabbed their attention with her words. “Your slayers go into hiding straight away, at least until the threat can be pinpointed.”

Spike nodded in agreement. “They could stay here. They’ll be safe under all the wards we’ve already got in place.” 

“Giles?” Buffy asked her watcher’s opinion.

“It might be for the best, Buffy.”

Faith furtively glanced over at Lawson and thought that she might be up for a little down time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

"Mr. Travers, there's a phone call from Sunnydale," Jane Dobson told her boss. "A Mr. Alexander Harris wants to speak to you about the Slayers."

 

"Interesting," Quentin Travers replied. "Give me five minutes. Then, patch him through." He pulled a set of files from his desk drawer.

 

"Yes, sir," Jane said.

 

"Alexander Harris," Travers muttered to himself. "Best friend of Buffy Summers." He sifted thought the files. "He’s the disgruntled friend with an unrequited obsession with the Slayer. This could prove useful."

 

Travers continued to peruse the file until his secretary put the call though to him. "Mr. Harris," he said into the receiver. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

 

"Mr. Travers, something has to be done and soon," Xander stated. "Buffy's hanging out with another vampire. This one doesn't have a soul like the last one."

 

"Really? Well, I'm not sure what you wish for me to do about it." Travers leaned back in his chair to look at his nails.

 

"If you give me complete control of the Slayers, I will make them do their duty," Xander promised. "I will break them to my will."

 

"That's an intriguing prospect," Travers murmured while he thought about having two Slayers willing to do the Council's every whim rather than flouting the rules. "However, that still doesn't tell me what you want me to do about it?"

 

"I don't have the means, or the manpower, to eliminate those who will stand in my way," Xander chuckled darkly. "People like Giles and the new vampire."

 

"What about the witch?" Travers leaned forward to look at the paperwork. "Willow Rosenberg?"

 

"Will could prove useful if I had control of her powers." Xander drifted off for a few moments as he thought about the Slayers and the other female Scoobies as his own personal harem. The young man reached down to caress his hard cock.

 

"I suppose I could spare some funds and a few men," Travers said. "If you get results, there'll be more. If not you'll regret ever crossing me."

 

"Mr. Travers, I'll not let you down." Xander mentally rubbed his hands together. With Angel gone for good, the mansion on Crawford Street would be perfect for his plans. First, he needed to... oh decisions, decisions. Yes, first he needed to get Anya and Tara as his prisoners. Willow would do anything for Tara. With the red-haired witch under his control, the Slayers didn't stand a chance.

 

"Money and men will be there by the end of the week," Travers said. "I expect results quickly, Mr. Harris."

 

"Of course! I need to get started, sir." Xander gave Travers the Crawford street address. "I'll be expecting your guys." He hung up the phone.

 

"What a rude young man," Travers muttered. He dropped the receiver onto its cradle before he pushed the button on the intercom. "Jane, could you sent in John Flesher, Myles O'Brien, and Herman Raimen." Travers named the three members of the Council's best undercover ops.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I need to call Emmaline Hassib to let her know she needs to take over my classes for me." Buffy looked out the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. She knew when Spike came to stand behind her. "What about my mom and Dawnie?"

 

"Can you trust this Emmaline?" Spike asked his future mate. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Despite all the chaos, he felt a sense of peace he'd never felt before.

 

"Xander won't be able to get close enough to her to find us." Buffy smiled at the thought of her friend. "She's a demon herself. Her clan will keep her protected."

 

"Your mum and sis will need protectin'."

 

"So will the other Scoobies." Buffy shuddered when she remembered Xander's disgusting words involving the other girls. "He wants to make Anya pregnant to make up for my infertility. Xander actually threatened the same thing with my sister. MY SISTER! How could I have not noticed him falling into the darkness?"

 

"He's your friend, luv." Spike kissed Buffy's shoulder. "No one wants to believe that someone they love and trust could hurt them like that."

 

"I should have known," Buffy protested. "Right after I moved here, he was possessed by a hyena spirit. He tried to rape me."

 

"He what?" Spike growled. He knew that the event had happened before he even knew of Buffy's existence, but it obviously had a bearing on the current situation.

 

"I never realized how twisted his thoughts were until Anya told us he kept a record of how many times Riley and I had sex." Buffy shuddered again. Just the thought of it make her feel dirty and ooky.

 

"Ah baby." Spike tightened his arms around Buffy's waist as he promised himself that Harris would be a footnote in history when he was done with him. "Why don't you call your friend while I go check on accommodations?"

 

Buffy nodded in agreement. She’d do just about anything to take her mind off Xander and his actions. Maybe talking to Emmaline would be just the thing. Buffy gave Spike a sad smile as she reached for the untraceable cell phone he had provided for her.

 

Spike slipped out of the room. He waved Lawson, who was loitering down the hall, over to him.

 

"Yeah, chief?"

 

"Contact Razor. This shit isn't gonna last long. I want Harris out of the picture," the bleached blond Aurelian vampire growled. "Dru's thrall can't be broken, and I'm not lettin' that sodding git jeopardize my future."

 

"Sure, chief." Lawson, like Spike, had no qualms about killing a human despite their associations with Slayers. Besides what the Slayers didn't know, couldn't hurt them.

 

"Are all the cloaking spells in place?" Spike asked. He looked thoughtful when Lawson nodded. "We might want some extra special cloaking to appease my Slayer when her mum and sis show up." He gave a smirk. "Can't have her family hearin' me seduce her."

 

Lawson chuckled. He knew the feeling. Something about the other Slayer Faith got his motors revving.

 

The two vampires strolled down the hall to the parlor where they found the two Watchers, Giles and Crowley. Giles was on the phone, but he waved Spike and Lawson into the room.

 

"Yes, we'll be in hiding. We should be quite safe." Giles paced back and forth. "Look, Wes, with the Council involved the best thing for you and yours is to stay the hell away from Sunnydale."

 

Giles paused to listen for a few moments. "Yes, I'm sure we can handle the wet team. We did before since it's their usual M.O. I just don't think it would be fortuitous for you and Oz to come here."

 

Giles paused in his speech again before he said his good-byes.

 

Spike waved Lawson out of the room to let the younger vamp go about the business of contacting the demon mercenary Razor. He settled himself on the couch across from Crowley where he waited for Giles to finish his phone call.

 

Giles eased himself onto one of the armchairs. He stared off into space, and he got lost in his thoughts.

 

Spike cleared his throat to get Giles' attention. "So, Watcher..." he trailed off.

 

"Wesley has heard from his contact inside the Council. Travers is sending his best team to Sunnydale." Giles sighed. "I should have seen this."

 

"You lot are certainly full of guilt," Spike said. "Buffy's feelin' guilty too. Nothing can be helped. Dru's thrall is powerful, and seeing as the barmy bitch still unlives, it's still workin' its way through the whelp's mind."

 

"Wesley's research indicates that Xander is probably too far gone to save," Giles said sadly.

 

"You can trust his research?" Crowley asked.

 

"Wesley is Roger's son, Bernie." Giles shrugged. "His research skills are second to none."

 

"Roger's an arse," Crowley grunted. "Always has been."

 

"Yes, he is," Giles agreed. "He disinherited Wes because he refused to capture and terminate Faith when she was having a hard time adjusting to her calling."

 

Spike thought about the vibrant sister Slayer of his future mate. "Bloody wankers," he muttered under his breath. Maybe it was time to get rid of the old establishment and erect a new improved one. He certainly had the foundation for such an event living under his protection; three called Slayers, plus their families, two ex-watchers, plus a third, two powerful witches, and a former demon who Spike was sure had knowledge that the Council only dreamed of possessing. "We should make a new Council," Spike said aloud.

 

"What was that?" Giles and Crowley stared at the vampire.

 

"Nothing," Spike answered. Now wasn't the time to take on that project. Maybe later when things with Harris had settled down.

 

Buffy burst into the room, and she went right to Spike's side. "Emmaline will take over all my classes." She beamed at the blond vampire.

 

Giles stared at his charge as if had never seen her before. He hadn't seen her this happy since she had moved to Sunnydale. Even in the early days of their association, there had always been a touch of sadness to Buffy. She felt as if she was to blame for her parents divorce, even though Giles knew from long talks with Joyce that it wasn't the case at all. Hank had been a controlling wanker who wouldn't allow Joyce to be anything but a housewife on an allowance.

 

"That's great, luv." Spike grinned at the Slayer. Looking at her happy face, he had no regrets putting a death contract out on one Alexander Harris.

 

"So, what next, guys?" Buffy turned to her Watcher. "Who's gonna patrol? Should we get Oz?"

 

"I've already told them to stay out of town," Giles answered. "Spike's minions will have to keep an eye on things for us. Why don't you two point out the hot spots to them?"

 

Spike grinned to himself. That shouldn't take too long. Then, he and his woman could have some private time. He grabbed up her hand to hustle her away from the Watchers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lawson contacted Razor as Spike had requested, and now he was strolling though the mansion on his way to the kitchen. He felt the instant buzz of a Slayer on his senses, but he knew it wasn't any of the protected ones. That left only the beautiful Miss Lehane. Lawson followed his senses until he found the Slayer.

 

"How's it hangin', vamp man?" Faith didn't turn to see which vampire had entered the room. She was pretty sure it was Lawson.

 

"Did you need anything, Miss Lehane?" Lawson found himself asking.

 

"I'm five by five, and please call me Faith." The dark-haired Slayer glanced over her shoulder at Lawson. "So, how'd you meet up with old Spike?"

 

"I met him on a sub in World War Two." Lawson entered the room a little more. "I was part of the crew."

 

"Spike turned you?" Faith asked as she moved to a chair.

 

"No, it was the other one. Angelus."

 

"What?" Faith's jaw dropped. "Angel had his soul then. I mean he wouldn't, would he?" She'd never suspected that the broody guilt ridden vamp would turn someone.

 

"A soul? Are you sure?" Lawson looked thoughtful. "Well, that certainly explains a lot. You've met him then when he was here?"

 

"Yeah, he's one of the scum bags that hurt Buffy," Faith growled. She was quite protective of the other Slayer. "Apparently back in the day, he ate the wrong person, and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am, Angelus got slapped with a soul."

 

"How did he end up here in Sunnydale?" A woman's voice sounded behind Faith.

 

The young Slayer turned to find Nikki Wood and her vampire mate at the door. She realized that they had managed to sneak up on her. Faith gave a small shrug. "B said some stinky demon showed her to him." She wrinkled her nose. "He dangled her like a prize in front of him was more like it."

 

"You're not fond of Angelus?" Marcus asked.

 

"I've never met 'Angelus', only Angel," Faith answered. "He has laid a lot of guilt on B about the soul taking a walk two years ago after they had sex. Takes two to tango! He was in that bed, too."

 

"He told us that vampires can't love," Willow said from the doorway. She entered the room followed by Tara and Anya. Willow eyed Marcus for a minute, earning a growl from Nikki. "Boy, is he a big fat liar."

 

"Well, I'm living proof of that statement's falseness." Marcus kissed Nikki on the cheek.

 

"I think we need to re-examine everything Angel ever told us," Willow muttered. She glanced at Tara and Anya. "I wonder what he was like before he was turned. I mean, vampire me was kinda gay, and I know Buffy was trying to reassure me, but look at me now... GAY!"

 

"Willow, breathe," Tara whispered.

 

"Will he be a problem for Spike?" Lawson wanted to know, just in case.

 

The Scooby women shrugged as one, but it was Faith who spoke, "Haven't a clue. He disappeared right after graduation over a year ago. We haven't heard from him since. I can tell you one thing. I won't hesitate to stake him if I see him though!" She gave a feral grin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Xander was getting more and more pissed off. He couldn't find any of the Scooby bitches anywhere. Giles was a no show too. They weren't at home, at work, or at school. Xander growled in frustration.

 

Xander stomped into the Bronze. His tempter so close to the boiling over point that he didn't notice the crowd shift away from him. He ordered a drink from the bartender, and he gave her the once over before deciding that tall, buxom brunettes weren't what he was interested in.

 

Xander watched the dance floor. A plan formulated in his mind. Maybe some bait would lure Buffy and Faith out of hiding; a nice, sweet innocent girl that he could play with while he waited for the Council’s men. Then, Xander noticed the blond woman dancing near the edge of the dance floor. She looked vaguely familiar.

 

The dark-haired man snickered to himself. He had found the perfect Buffy substitute. After watching the woman for over an hour, his patience paid off when she bid farewell to her girlfriends and stumbled from the club.

 

Xander followed the woman until she came to her little sporty Geo Neon. As she fumbled with her keys, he slid closer to her. When she finally opened the car door, Xander slammed into her, and he pushed her into the car.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" she screeched. "Get out of my car."

 

"Shut up, whore," Xander snarled. It felt so good not to keep his primal urges at bay any more. He tore the keys from her hand as he elbowed her in the face. He heard a satisfying crunch before she moaned and passed out.

 

"Let's see who we have here." Xander pulled the woman's wallet out of her purse. He flipped through to her driver's license. "Harmony Kendall. No wonder you looked familiar. You're gonna pay for all the times you laughed at me in school." Xander chuckled darkly as he threw the car into drive and headed towards the privacy of Crawford Street.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Harmony came to her senses only to find her foot imprisoned in a long chain connected to the wall in a barren room. She realized that she had been stripped naked while unconscious. Harmony struggled to her feet, and she tugged on the chain. After a few futile minutes, she gave up with a sob. This so wasn’t a good thing she decided.

 

The door to the room slammed open, and Harmony’s captor stepped inside. “Hello, Buffy.”

 

“My name isn’t Buffy.” Harmony once again struggled to her feet.

 

“It is now, bitch.” Xander gave the blond woman a lopsided smirk. He smoothed a hand down the leather vest that covered his chest to the front of the matching leather pants where he cupped his burgeoning hard on. “You will do everything I say, or suffer the consequences.”

 

Harmony mutely nodded, unsure of how to get out of her current situation. She was sure she knew her captor, and she certainly knew a Buffy. While she hurried to do what the man instructed, her mind raced as she desperately tried to put clues together.

 

Xander advanced on Harmony. He backhanded her as hard as he could while he hissed, “You ran away from me, Buffy, and with a dirty disgusting vampire, no less.” He stood over the blond woman as she lay on the floor. Her cheek was bruised and her mouth bloodied.

 

“S-sorry,” Harmony whimpered. She put her hand up to her cheek.

 

“I expect you to call me Master or sir, Buffy.” Xander leered evilly down at the girl. In his mind she was now Buffy, not Harmony Kendall. Out of sheer maliciousness, he kicked the girl in the ribs. Xander reached down to unbutton his pants. “Now, I want you to suck my cock. If you try to use your teeth, I will take the pliers and remove them, Buffy. Do you understand?”

 

Harmony shivered while she nodded without making another sound. She didn’t want to set this guy off now that she recognized him. Who would have ever thought that geek boy Xander Harris would ever have the balls to do something like this? Harmony used every acting trick she had learned to hide her distaste of the penis that she now had in front of her. 

 

As Harmony took Xander’s cock into her mouth, she prayed to every deity she had ever heard of that someone – anyone – would rescue her. In reality, Harmony wasn’t as dumb as she acted. She had just learned at a young age that being a scatterbrain got her an easy life.

 

Xander groaned in pleasure at the ministrations being done to his cock. He had always known Buffy would be a great little cocksucker. He couldn’t wait to show her all the sexual knowledge he had gleaned over the past few years. He’d show her why a human was better than a vampire.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This assignment just doesn’t feel right,” Myles O’Brien, one of the Watcher Council’s top assassins, muttered to his boss John Flesher.

 

“I don’t think so either,” Herman Raimen agreed. He glanced towards the front of the private jet that was winging its way to Sunnydale.

 

John Flesher nodded his agreement. “I met Miss Summers a few years ago during the Cruciamentum. She really impressed me. I do not like Travers plans for her or Miss Lehane either.”

 

“What’s the game plan, Flesher?” Herman asked. He was the sole American on the team. Both Fletcher and O’Brien were English.

 

“We’ll maintain our façade with Harris.” Flesher glanced towards the cockpit. “We’ll figure out a way to contact the Slayers on the sly.

 

O’Brien and Raimen gave small nods before they took on bored expressions when the stewardess came from the back of the plane to check on their needs.

 

“We’ll be landing Sunnydale in a few hours,” the perky blond stewardess said. “Mr. Travers has arranged for a rental car.” She handed Flesher an envelope. “Here’s all the pertinent information.”

 

Flesher didn’t acknowledge the stewardess’ words as he slipped the envelope into his jacket pocket.

 

“Can I have something to drink, miss?” O’Brien asked.

 

“Yes, sir.” The stewardess hurried to fill the black ops’ request.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Razor stopped a few miles from the Sunnydale city limits. The rest of his crew was supposed to join him in three days times when as a group, they’d hit the small town and cause havoc. Razor had a job to do though. He needed to find a certain man and kill him. 

 

Razor concentrated hard, and his skin rippled to take on a human visage. He needed to scout out the town before his posse arrived. Being a demon was great, but sometimes it was a disadvantage. He just wished his old girlfriend Anyanka was still around. She’d get a thrill out of this assignment. Razor sighed. Last he had heard, Anyanka was a human again, living somewhere with some boring human boy.

 

Razor started his bike back up, his thoughts filled with his ex-lover as he sped off towards town.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“In the local news tonight,” the television reporter said in a somber voice. A picture of a blond woman popped up behind the reporter. “Harmony Kendall was visiting with her parents when she disappeared. She was last seen by friends leaving the Bronze, a nightclub in the warehouse district where she was assaulted by a dark-haired man.”

 

Faith tilted her head. She knew that she knew the girl, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember where.

 

A tearful girl came onto the screen being interviewed by a television reporter. “It all happened so fast, we didn’t even get time to react. I was able to get a picture on my cell phone, but it’s awfully blurry.” The girl held up her phone.

 

“By all reports, he was a male Caucasian, aged 20 to 30, tall with a muscular build,” the newscaster said. A blurry picture flashed up behind her of the back of a man pushing a girl into a car.

 

Faith leaned in for a closer look, and she knew that back. “Guys,” she screamed. “Harris kidnapped some chick named Harmony Kendall. It’s on the news.” 

 

Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Tara were the first of the others to arrive. The women slumped into different chairs around the room, their eyes glued to the screen as the reporter continued to speak about Harmony.

 

“This is all my fault,” Buffy muttered. She put her hands over her face. “I should have seen that Xander wasn’t himself.”

 

“No, it’s not your fault!” Willow immediately went to Buffy’s side, and she put her arms around her friend. “I’ve known Xander since kindergarten, and I didn’t see it. You can’t blame yourself.”

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Spike came into the room followed by some of the others including Giles, Bernard, and Marcus. When he saw that Buffy was upset he went immediately went to her side, and he sat next to her. He added his arms to Willow’s around the crying Slayer.

 

“One of Cordelia’s friend’s was kidnapped,” Anya said. She looked saddened too. “Faith’s pretty sure it was Xander.”

 

Faith gave a hiss of agreement. She wasn’t saddened by the act. It just solidified in her mind the true evil that Harris could commit. “It was kinda blurry, and showed only his back, but I’m pretty sure it was him.”

 

“He needs to be dealt with and soon,” Bernard growled. “He’s not just stalking the Slayers now.”

 

“We shouldn’t have hid ourselves away,” Buffy blurted out. She felt so guilty that she let an innocent girl get kidnapped by her old, probably insane, friend. “Then he wouldn’t have done that to Harmony. As much as I hate the girl, she doesn’t deserve to be kidnapped and who knows what else.”

 

“Stop right there with the blame game,” Nikki Wood said loudly as she entered the room. She went to stand over by her vampire lover. “The only person to blame is Xander himself and Drusilla.”

 

“That goes for the rest of you too,” Marcus added. “You are his friends, not his keeper.”

 

“I could have said something sooner,” Anya said softly. “I was just so worried about being rejected by the only people who would understand the whole ex-demon thing. I mean it’s been over a thousand years since I was human, and things were so simple then compared to now.”

 

“I’m sorry we made you ever feel that way,” Giles said to comfort the young woman. Since working with Anya at the Magic Box, he had come to realize what a warm, fun person she was. Sure, she was forthright, but sometimes that wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

“I think we can blame that one on Xander too,” Faith said. “He really did a number on all of us.”

 

“So what should we do?” Buffy leaned into Spike’s side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh my God, Harmony’s been kidnapped,” Cordelia gasped. She sat forward to stare at the television screen. “I warned her over and over about going back to Sunnydale.”

 

Dennis the ghost stood silently watching Cordelia. He knew that Harmony was alive because he hadn’t felt her join the ranks of the dead. Neither had she been vamped. That felt entirely different than a normal death.

 

Cordelia reached for the phone and a private number that Oz and Wes acquired from Giles. She dialed the number, and then waited impatiently until someone answered. “Harmony’s been kidnapped, and the picture was blurry but it looked like Harris,” she said as a way of a greeting.

 

“Hello to you, too, Cordelia,” Giles replied. “Faith gave us the same impression.”

 

“Well, what are you gonna do about this?” Cordelia demanded. “What if he comes after me next? We just took on a big case because you guys said you could handle it there in Sunnydale. I can’t leave the guys in the lurch by going into hiding.”

 

“Get a bodyguard,” Giles suggested calmly.

 

“Where am I gonna find one of those on such short notice?” Cordelia rolled her eyes. “I’m supposed to be going undercover with Wesley as a married couple because we’re pretty sure this marriage counseling gig that’s popular here in L.A. is really a pod person racket. So, yeah, he’ll need to be of the salty goodness and be able to wrestle demons.”

 

Giles cleared his throat. He turned to see Marcus and his three sons enter the room. “Well, Cordelia, I’m not sure what your definition of ‘salty goodness’ is…” Giles cleared his throat as he flushed with embarrassment. “However, I do know of a few young men who can wrestle demons. May I call you back in a few minutes?”

 

“Don’t be too long!” Cordelia hung up the phone, and she returned to watching the television.

 

Giles put down the telephone receiver, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That was Cordelia.”

 

“Yeah, we kinda got that,” Roland laughed. “What’s up?”

 

“Cordelia is friends with Harmony, the missing girl. She also dated Xander for a time in high school.” Giles put his glasses back on. “She’s worried he might come after her.”

 

“Do you think so?” Marcus asked.

 

Giles shrugged. “I don’t know, to tell the truth. I never would have suspect Xander of kidnapping anyone, but it appears I was wrong.”

 

“What’s this about demon wrestling?” Raymond asked.

 

“Oz Investigations has taken on a new case, and Cordelia has to go undercover as part of a married couple.” Giles glanced over at the Wood men. “She was that dark-haired girl you were admiring in the picture of the Slayers back in high school.”

 

“I’ll go.” Robin, Roland, and Raymond each raised a hand.

 

Marcus laughed. He knew his sons had similar taste in women, but he hadn’t realized they’d all go for the same one. “You boys need to draw straws. I doubt the poor girl could handle a triple dose of Rutilus charisma.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Giles chuckled. “She wasn’t called the Queen C back in high school just because of her attitude.”

 

The younger Wood men looked at Giles with growing interest in their eyes. Maybe they’d found the woman of their dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

Buffy grinned when she saw what Spike did to the small clearing in the woods between the two houses he and his minions lived in. Strings of lights crisscrossed themselves all over the tree branches, and they gave the glade an ethereal glow. On the ground was a blanket, a picnic basket, and a chilling bottle of sparkling cider. She wondered if one of the Scoobies had spilled the beans about Cave Buffy.

 

 

Buffy knew Spike was lurking someplace nearby. She was sure he was watching her from the shadows, and that made her a little nervous on several different levels. Buffy was still scared about becoming intimate with another man. Each of her other relationships had eroded away her self worth. Buffy was aware of the vampire’s stealthy movements that made her Slayer senses tingle in a way no other vamp had ever done for her. Not even Angel had felt like this to her. This made Buffy think that maybe it had something to do with Spike being her destined mate instead of Angel.

 

 

“Hello, pet.” Spike stepped out of the shadows. He had already picked up on the Slayer’s jitters, and he hoped the fears brought on by her past relationships wouldn’t taint the evening he had planned.

 

 

“Hi, Spike.” Buffy smiled shyly. “It all looks beautiful.” She looked around the clearing again.

 

 

“Only the best for my girl.” Spike took Buffy’s hand, and he led her towards the blanket. Together they sat down on the fuzzy cover, and Spike quickly poured Buffy a flute of sparkling cider. Then, he dug into the basket to bring out a variety of different foods including strawberries, cheeses, chocolate covered nuts, French bread, and sliced meat. Although Buffy didn’t realized it, the vampire spent the next twenty minutes leisurely feeding his mate in a very ritualistic way. Spike knew that because Buffy wasn’t a vampire, he had to change the traditional vampire mating rituals to suit her Slayer heritage and feelings.

 

 

Buffy laid a hand on her stomach. “That was all so good. I’m going to have to exercise extra hard tomorrow to burn all those calories.”

 

 

Spike bit his lower lip while he gave Buffy a heated look. “I don’t think so, pet. I have plans for us to get plenty of exercise tonight.”

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy whispered. Their eyes locked, and the Slayer’s breath sped up. 

 

 

Buffy’s breath hitched when the vampire leaned in to cover her lips with his own. Their mouths opened, letting soft, excited tongues caress and duel. When Spike pushed to deepen the kiss, Buffy consented by threading one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. She didn’t protest when the vampire laid her back against the blanket, and he proceeded to make love to her so tenderly that if she hadn’t known better she would have swore she was dreaming.

 

 

Spike was surprised when his Slayer further initiated the mating ritual without any prompting from him. When they both accepted the claim that night, they felt powerful, and they knew that their love was true. Just before dawn, Spike carried his new mate back to the mansion where he tucked her into his bed. He curled up against her body, replete for the first time since he was born over a century and a half ago.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Robin Wood looked at his younger brothers. “So, how is this thing in Los Angeles going to work? She probably won’t go for all three of us.” He was talking about their pursuit of one gorgeous brunette by the name of Cordelia Chase.

 

 

Roland and Raymond shrugged as one. They didn’t have a clue either. Even though they knew their taste in women were similar, the three brothers had never run into this problem before.

 

 

“Let the best man win, I say,” Roland replied. He was pretty sure his older bother was more bored than anything. Robin had gone to college to get a degree in education, and now that he’d graduated he was unsure where to go next or what to do.

 

 

“Good thing Dolph wasn’t here when we planned this. He’d want to go too,” Raymond stated with a grin. His teeth were a startling white against his dark skin.

 

 

Robin let out a scoffing sound. “Queen Bitches aren’t little bros thing when it comes to women. He likes them taller and more pouty. I saw a picture of the Slayer’s little sis. Now she’s more Dolph’s style.”

 

 

“He better be careful.” Raymond chuckled. “The Slayer won’t be too happy if he steals her sister’s virginity.”

 

 

“Yeah, the Slayer’s sister is more his style anyway,” Robin chuckled. “There’s no way a fine lady like Ms. Chase would go for a child like Dolph when there’s a man like me around.” He touched his puffed out chest.

 

 

“You wish, man.” Roland rolled his eyes. “By the way, when are Rosie and Dolph going to be here?”

 

 

“In about thirty minutes from what Mother said.” Robin picked up his duffle bag. “We’ll have time to say good bye before we leave for Los Angeles.”

 

 

“Hehe, we’ll get to see the fireworks then. Buffy’s mom and sister are due at the same time.” Roland picked up his bag too. “Spike wants all the activity with the protection spell to happen at one time. I’ve never seen him so cautious.”

 

 

“You’ve never seen him with a woman before either.” Raymond picked up two shirts. After sniffing both, he shoved them into his bag.

 

 

“I’m just glad he’s over that bitch who abandoned him,” Roland added.

 

 

The other two brothers nodded.

 

 

“You boys ready?” Marcus stuck his head in the door.

 

 

“Raymond is still sniffing his shirts, Dad.” Robin grinned at his father. “We’re ready to see Dolph make an idiot out of himself when he sees the Slayer’s sister.”

 

 

“They’re already here. So, you’re missing the show. We’re just waiting on you slowpokes,” Marcus replied. “Get a move on.”

 

 

“Sure thing, Dad,” Robin, Roland, and Raymond said together.

 

 

Marcus left his oldest sons to finish their packing. He chuckled to himself. If they didn’t hurry they’d miss Dolph’s idiot act. The boy’s natural Rutilus charm was already overcoming his nervousness.

 

 

“Where are they?” Nikki demanded.

 

 

“Still packing,” Marcus assured his mate. “They’ll be done in a few minutes.” He looked out a window to where the four newcomers were waiting to gain entry tthrough the protection wards. Marcus saw his daughter talking to the Slayer’s sister, Dawn Summers.

 

 

Marcus realized that Joyce Summers had tried to engage Dolph in a conversation, but he only had eyes for her daughter. He could see the amusement warring with concern in the woman’s eyes while she watched the young man.

 

 

Robin and his two brothers came up the hallway making as much noise as humanly possible. They paused to kiss their mother on the cheek before they shook Marcus’ hand. Then, they went outside to join their siblings and the Slayer’s family.

 

 

Nikki came over to stand beside Marcus, and together they watched as Dolph’s older brothers ribbed him about his interest in Dawn. In a few moments Giles and Willow joined the little group.

 

 

The transfer in the protection wards was complete in a matter of minutes. The newcomers’ signatures were added to the ward the same time as the three Wood men left. It complicated the magic enough to hide them from anyone trying to track the group inside or outside the wards.

 

 

“Rupert,” Joyce said coolly. “We need to talk.” She walked away from the Watcher. She knew he would follow her.

 

 

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Willow said in a singsong voice to the older man.

 

 

Dawn laughed. “Mom’s not happy with you, Giles. You better bring out Ripper and make like a stevedore.”

 

 

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Giles blushed at the mention of the band candy incident a few years before. Being caught having sex with his charge’s mother on the hood of a police car hadn’t been the highpoint of his career. He picked up Joyce’s bags, and he followed in her footsteps.

 

 

Dawn frowned at her own luggage. “Who’s my helper?”

 

 

Rosie chuckled. She had noticed her twin check out the oblivious Dawn. She nudged Dolph, and he stumbled forward.

 

 

“I can help you,” the usually calm and collected boy almost stammered.

 

 

Dawn looked at the dark skinned boy with new eyes. He looked like he was interested in her. Boy, wouldn’t Janice be jealous. Dawn gave him a little smile before she nodded her consent for him to help her with her bags.

 

 

Marcus chuckled in Nikki’s ear. “Just like old times, wouldn’t you say, my sweet.”

 

 

“Hmmm, yes, the Rutilus charm strikes again.” Nikki shivered with arousal when her mate brushed cool lips along her neck. “Why don’t we go re-enact our own meeting, but with more sex this time?”

 

 

“Mmmm, you were always such a smart one,” Marcus’ voice deepened with his excitement. “Spike’s child will need a playmate that can keep up with him or her.”

 

 

“Good idea.” Nikki dragged her mate off towards their bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

John Flesher drove the rental car towards the address that Harris had supplied for Travers. The game plan he and his team mates had come up with was quite simple. All they needed to do was find out what Harris had planned, and then contact the Slayers.

 

 

John pulled the car up outside a rundown mansion. He and his companions got out of the automobile. John waved Miles to the back of the car where the other man removed the team’s luggage from the trunk. Together the three men looked at the big house.

 

 

“Not exactly the Ritz,” Herman muttered. He knew where they stayed wasn’t going to be very posh, but he had hoped for better than a deserted mansion. “This is bloomin’ ridiculous, Flesher.”

 

 

“I agree, Raimen, but do hush up.” Flesher moved towards the door where he used the knocker to announce their arrival. “He’s gotta think we’re here to help.”

 

 

In a few moments a dark haired man answered the door. John recognized him as Xander Harris.

 

 

“Who are you?” Harris demanded. He glanced at the three men with suspicion. “I don’t want to buy anything.”

 

 

“We’re from the Council,” John replied. “Travers sent us.”

 

 

A sinister grin crossed Harris’ face. “Took you long enough.” He stepped back, and he made a sweeping gesture towards the inside of the house. “Buffy, honey, we have guests.”

 

 

John Flesher kept his face stony blank, but he was worried. If Harris had the Slayer under his influence already things could be bad. He glanced at his team mates with a warning eyebrow twitch.

 

 

A bruised and battered blond girl scurried into the hallway. She looked around to find Harris, and she hurried to his side. “Welcome to Sunnydale,” she rasped.

 

 

When Flesher saw the girl’s bright blue eyes peer at him from behind dark, swollen lids he knew whoever this girl was, she wasn’t Buffy Summers. The eyes were simply the wrong color. The bruising on the neck told John why her voice sounded like she was gargling nails.

 

 

Harris was sicker than Flesher first imagined when Travers outlined the plan to bring the Slayers to heel. Flesher kept an eye on any incoming reports on the Slayers since Buffy’s eighteenth birthday when she impressed him with her ingenuity. 

 

 

“Glad to meet you, Ms. Summers,” Flesher said. He didn’t let on to the younger man, with the maniacal gleam in his eye, that he knew the girl wasn’t the Slayer. That might make him go off the deep end and kill her before he had a chance to rescue her.

 

 

“G-lad to m-meet you t-too,” the girl rasped again.

 

 

“Can you show us to our rooms?” Miles asked. He had noticed the same discrepancies that Flesher had.

 

 

“These men are here to help me!” Harris sneered at the girl. “They won’t believe anything that comes out of that bitchy mouth of yours.”

 

 

The girl nodded slowly. Her eyes filled with tears. She shuffled off towards another hallway with Miles behind her. Behind them, Miles heard Harris offer her ‘services’ as part of their payment for helping him. The Brit sneered to himself. He had never taken that from a woman, and he had no plans on starting now.

 

 

When Miles and the girl arrived at the suite door, the Brit softly said, “Are you okay, Miss? You don’t have to worry. Flesher never lets us indulge in our baser instincts while on a job.”

 

 

The girl nodded her head as if she understood, but Miles wasn’t so sure she did understand. She was too afraid of Harris to say otherwise. Miles knew he and his comrades needed to get this girl to safety before Harris decided to kill her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Razor stepped into the Rusty Beaver. He had thought about hitting Willy’s Alibi Room, but any demon could get into the establishment’s back room. Bernd ‘the Zoof’ Achen, owner of the Rusty Beaver, didn’t let just anyone into his private rooms. He knew if Lawson was around, it would be at the Rusty Beaver.

 

 

“I’m lookin’ for Lawson,” Razor growled at the barkeep.

 

 

“Second room on the right,” the bartender answered with a jerk of his head. His eyes never left the gyrating demoness on the stage.

 

 

“Send me back a bottle of your raunchiest rock gut,” Razor snarled.

 

 

“Will do, man.”

 

 

Razor set off towards the back rooms. He barged into the room the barkeep had indicated. Inside he found Lawson and a couple of Aurelian minions playing cards.

 

 

“Lawson, my old friend,” Razor gurgled in delight. He actually liked the young dark-haired vampire. Not too many of the half-breeds were worth associating with, but the Aurelians were cut from a different cloth than other vamps. “Long time no see.”

 

 

 

“Razor!” Lawson rose to his feet. He held out his free hand towards the mercenary demon.

 

 

Razor gripped the offered hand. “So, who do I have to destroy for you, Lawson?”

 

 

Lawson chuckled. Razor always wanted to get down to business first and leave the pleasure for a close second. Lawson picked up a file, and he handed it to the other demon. “The mark’s name is Xander Harris. He’s human, but he’s under the influences of some very dark thralls.”

 

 

Razor took a look at the file. After a few minutes, he asked, “Why not just take care of it yourselves?” He knew Lawson and his boss Spike had no qualms about taking out a problem human. There must be more to the story.

 

 

“He used to be friends with Spike’s new mate,” Lawson replied.

 

 

A knock on the door interrupted the discussion. One of the waitresses brought Razor’s bottle of alcohol into the room. She put it on the table where indicated, and after she left the conversation continued.

 

 

“Spike’s new mate is a Slayer.” Lawson rubbed his chin. He sat down, and he poured himself a drink.

 

 

Razor seated himself across from Lawson. He perused the file for a few minutes longer, memorized the provided photograph, and threw the sheath of papers down. He poured his own drink. “I’ll expect my usual fee.”

 

 

Lawson snapped his fingers at one of the minions who pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “It’ll be in your account within the hour.”

 

 

Razor grinned. “Excellent. Harris is as good as dead.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

 

Despite being up most of the night making love with her new mate, Buffy rose with the morning sun. She took a long, leisurely shower before she went down stairs to join her friends and family for breakfast. Buffy wanted to see her mom and sister to tell them the news about Spike before anyone else did. 

 

 

“You’re glowing, Buffy,” Willow chuckled slyly. “Did you have a good time with Spike last night?”

 

 

“It was perfect,” Buffy said in a dreamy voice. “Spike is everything I want in a man.”

 

 

“What’s that on your neck?” Dawn asked with wide, innocent eyes.

 

 

Buffy’s hand went to her neck. “None of your beeswax, Dawnie.”

 

 

Nikki strolled into the room rubbing her sleepy eyes. She took one look at Buffy, and she immediately went to hug the younger Slayer. “Congratulations,” Nikki said in Buffy’s ear.

 

 

“Congratulations on what?” Joyce Summers entered the dining room with a contrite Giles behind her.

 

 

Faith eyed her sister Slayers. There was something different about the two women. She didn’t think that the others noticed it, and that made her think it was a Slayer thing. “You both have a glow about you. You’re both pregnant, aren’t you?”

 

 

“Yes, we are,” Nikki announced proudly. “Our children will be the best of friends, I’m sure.”

 

 

Joyce gave her eldest daughter a very serious look. “I expect a proper ceremony, young lady,” she insisted.

 

 

“We’re mated, Mom,” Buffy protested. “That’s more binding than any marriage ceremony.”

 

 

“I want to see my little girl properly married.” Joyce wasn’t above blackmail. She let a little tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

 

 

Buffy sighed. Here she was twenty years old, and she still let her mom guilt trip her. “Fine, if he asks, I’ll marry him.” She quickly added, “On the condition that the next time Ripper there proposes you have to accept.”

 

 

Joyce looked startled. She didn’t realize her daughter knew about Ripper’s attempt to woo her. She glanced at Giles who was regarding her with a smirk, and she knew she was caught in the best of ways.

 

 

When Giles heard Buffy’s ultimatum to her mother, he smirked at his lovely paramour before he hurried out of the room. Giles was a man on a mission. He had a vampire to find and two proposals to plan.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“Where are you going?” Xander asked the Council wetworks man. He didn’t know their names, and he didn’t much care to know them. However, he wasn’t too happy to see the man opening the front door of the mansion. Too much coming and going would make the neighbors suspicious.

 

 

Herman turned to face the younger man. “There isn’t any food here to eat. I’m starved.”

 

 

“Does your boss know you’re slinking around like this?” Xander demanded.

 

 

“Of course he does,” Herman answered patiently. The patience was a façade though. Herman was really eager to get the Slayers contacted. He wanted away from the madman that was Xander Harris.

 

 

“You haven’t left yet?” John stepped out of the bedroom suite where the team was staying. “You know how out of control Miles gets if he doesn’t get food in time.”

 

 

“Out of control?” Xander glanced past John with a concerned face. Out of control people could ruin the whole plan to ensnare Buffy in his trap.

 

 

“He gets all shaky.” John nodded his head, but he didn’t offer anymore explanation. 

 

 

Xander narrowed his eyes for a moment. Then, he waved his hand in dismissal. “Just don’t talk to anyone. Your accent is a dead give away.” He turned to John. “You want a turn at the slut?” The bitch wasn’t really Buffy, and he didn’t care who used her body.

 

 

John kept a calm, but eager look on his face. “That sounds like a plan. Send her in.” He stepped back into the bedroom.

 

 

Herman left the mansion before Harris could stop him again. He hoped they could dispose of the sick little fuck soon. Herman got into the rental car, and he went in search of a way to contact the Slayers. Groceries were a priority, but he’d have to wait and see which came first.

 

 

Inside the mansion, Xander dragged Harmony to the doors of the Council’s suite. He knocked, and when Flesher answered, he pushed the girl into the older man’s arms. “Have fun,” Xander said with a wave of his hand.

 

 

John took the battered woman inside the room. He was deeply concerned about the bruises that covered her arms and legs. Some of the black and blue marks were quite deep like she had been restrained in some manner.

 

 

Harmony shivered in terror. Servicing one madman had been terrible, but the thought of two men assaulting her body scared her to death. The one man had assured her that they wouldn’t use her in such a terrible manner, but here she was at their mercy.

 

 

“Go take a shower. There’s soap, shampoo, and towels in the bathroom,” John said. “There’s a clean shirt and robe for you to wear. I can’t stand Harris’ stench on you.”

 

 

Harmony nodded slowly. The man wanted her clean before he raped her. She shuffled towards the bathroom. She hurt everywhere, but especially between her legs. The night before he captor had taken her last virginity, and she was still sore from the brutal way he had invaded her anal passage.

 

 

“Take as long as you like, Miss.” Miles didn’t look up from the desk he sat reading some papers at. “We’ll stall Harris.”

 

 

Harmony wondered what was going on, but fear made her keep her concerns to herself. This could all be a trap to get her in trouble with her captor. 

 

 

Herman easily found the local market. It was big with a bright neon sign that spelled out RALPH’S. When he was finished picking out the groceries, he noticed a demon with large wrinkles of skin perusing the cat food aisle.

 

 

Herman slowly meandered down the row, and he stopped behind the demon. He cleared his throat before he said very softly, “Tell the Slayers that not all follow Travers.” Herman moved on as if he had never spoken.

 

 

Clem turned to watch the man with the British accent pay for his groceries and leave the store. He knew he needed to give someone the message he was given. After much thought, Clem decided on his old kitten poker buddy, ‘the Zoof’.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Travers stared at the phone as if that would make it ring. Flesher was supposed to check in as soon as he had landed in Sunnydale. The Head Watcher knew that the Council’s private jet was on its way back to England. At least the pilot did his job.

 

 

Travers wanted results with the Slayers, and he wanted them yesterday. He had his suspicions about Flesher and his team’s loyalty before, but until this instant Quentin had thought he was merely being paranoid.

 

 

Travers reached for the phone. “Jane, send in Beta 2,” he directed his secretary.

 

 

“Certainly, Mr. Travers.” Jane Dobson’s voice echoed through the room.

 

 

Quentin sat back in his chair. If anyone could get results where Flesher was sure to fail, it would be Beta 2.

 

 

Beta 2 was a genetically engineered creature funded by generations of Watchers. Only the best of the best samples had gone into the making of this soldier. Beta 2 looked human enough, but he had several special features that were classified top secret even from Travers. Quentin had always thought that Beta 2 was what Maggie Walsh and the Initiative had been trying to build in Sunnydale. He had found Giles’ reports fascinating even as he chortled with glee over the Army’s failure to live up to the Council’s unknown standard.

 

 

Beta 2 stepped into the office. “How can I help you, Mr. Travers?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

 

 

“Go to Sunnydale. Bring me the Slayers.” The command was short.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Anya took one look at the demon standing behind Lawson, and she launched herself into his arms. It had been years since she had seen Razor. 

 

 

“Anyanka, my dear,” Razor growled. He let his features finally slide back into his demonic face. He could tell she was human now, but he didn’t care. “It’s been too long.”

 

 

“It has!” Anya covered Razor’s face with kisses. She didn’t care about his looks, it was his heart that she was interested in. “You’re right in time to see Spike and Rupert propose to their lady lovers.”

 

 

“Spike’s proposing?” Lawson’s eyebrows climbed up his face.

 

 

“Joyce insisted on it,” Anya replied happily. “As soon as she heard Buffy’s pregnant, Joyce told her she had to get married. That’s when Buffy said she’d only accept if Joyce accepted Giles.”

 

 

“Hey handsome.” Faith sauntered up. “You almost missed the fun.”

 

 

Together the foursome went to the living room where they found Spike and Giles on their knees in front of Buffy and Joyce.

 

 

“Please say yes…” Giles begged.

 

 

“Make me the happiest man on earth,” Spike pleaded.

 

 

Buffy and Joyce looked at each other with a wink. Together they answered. “Of course, it’s yes.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Clem turned to watch the man with the British accent pay for his groceries and leave the store. He knew he needed to give someone the message he was given. After much thought, Clem decided on his old kitten poker buddy, ‘the Zoof’.

 

 

As soon as the human was out of sight, Clem pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a private number. After a few rings a man answered.

 

 

“Rusty Beaver,” the Zoof said. He glanced at the caller I.D. “What’s up, Clem? I have your kittens for you.”

 

 

“That’s great, but I need to get a fast message to the Slayers.” Clem glanced out the window.

 

 

“Lucky for you Hassib and one of his pretty wives stopped by to hand deliver some donuts.” The Zoof glanced at his old friend. “Here he is.” He handed the phone to Ali Hassib.

 

 

“Hassib here.”

 

 

“Hey Ali, it’s Clem. I’m at the Ralphs grocery down town.” The loose skinned demon looked around before he lowered his voice. “One of those wet works men contacted me. They’re not on the traitor’s side.”

 

 

“Emmaline will contact the Slayer,” Hassib replied. “Good work, Clem.”

 

 

“Thanks.” Clem gave a toothy grin. He hung up the phone, proud that he had helped out the good guys.

 

 

After Hassib handed the Zoof back his phone, he turned to his wife Emmaline. “Call Buffy. There’s been a development. Apparently the wet works men want to defect. He talked to Clem at the Ralphs.”

 

 

Emmaline nodded her head in understanding while she dug her own phone out of her purse. She’d worried about the Slayer ever since Buffy called to ask her to take over the self-defense classes. In fact, Xander Harris sounded so completely depraved and sinister that Ali had hired body guards for his family.

 

 

Emmaline dialed up a series of different numbers before someone answered at the other end. She conveyed the news, and then she waited for an answer. In a few minutes she hung up. Then, Emmaline immediately called the family’s donut shop which happened to be directly across the street from Ralphs. “Akbar, there’s a man across the street getting into a rental car.”

 

 

Akbar looked out the window. “I see him.”

 

 

“Write a note saying ‘Waverly Park, midnight’. Put it in a dozen donuts. Tell him contact was made.”

 

 

“Gotcha, Miss Emmaline.” Akbar put down the phone, and he rushed to do what was required of him.

 

 

Akbar quickly wrote the note, boxed the donuts, and called out to his twin brother Akash in the back of the store that he was running an errand for the boss. He hurried across the street. “Here are your donuts, sir,” he called out.

 

 

Herman looked up from putting his groceries into the trunk of the rental car. He was surprised to see a dark-skinned teenaged boy coming towards him with a box in his hands. He was about to protest when the boy spoke again.

 

 

“Contact was made. Follow instructions.” Akbar placed the box of goodies into the open trunk. He gestured towards the remaining groceries. “Do you need help, sir?”

 

 

“No, thank you.” Herman shook his head. He wasn’t sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure his message had already been heard by the Slayers or those close to them. “I have it covered.” Any doubts he might have had about the efficiency of the head Slayer’s hold on Sunnydale vanished in that moment of realization.

 

 

“Okay, enjoy your donuts.” Akbar went back to the donut shop. He waved at Clem on his way by the front of the supermarket.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“I’m not letting her go back to him,” Miles growled to Flesher when he heard the shower turn on. “If that’s what the sick S.O.B. has planned for Ms. Summers he needs to be put down. I’d prefer it sooner rather than later.”

 

 

“I agree, but we need to play along until we can get in tough with the Slayers,” John replied.

 

 

“We can’t wait,” Miles said from between clenched teeth. “You saw her yourself. There’s no telling what he’ll do to her next. He won’t want her if he gets his hands on the Slayer, and you know what that means..”

 

 

“I understand, Miles. Until Herman returns and they contact us, what are we supposed to do?”

 

 

Any response was lost when Herman burst in with a box of donuts in one hand and a bag of deli item groceries in the other. He put the cardboard rectangle down on a table, and he opened it. Then, Herman pointed at the note.

 

 

Flesher read the note to himself. Then he asked, “Did you scope out the location?”

 

 

Herman nodded before he jerked his head towards the door that led out of the suite. None of them were surprised by the knocking sound. It seemed that Herman had seen Harris lurking in the hallway when he arrived.

 

 

John went to the door. Outside he found their host Xander Harris. The younger man had a nasty gleam in his eye.

 

 

“You done with that slut yet?” Harris snarled. “I’m feeling horny.”

 

 

Flesher raised one eyebrow, and he said in an arctic cold voice, “No, we haven’t. We’ll give her back in the morning when we’ve slacked our lust.” He slammed the door in Harris’ face.

 

 

Xander growled in displeasure. He hated the slick Brits. If he didn’t need the fuckers so badly to capture Buffy and the others he would kill them on the spot. He didn’t even take into consideration that these men were trained killers, or if he attacked them he’d be dead before he knew what hit him. Being part of the Slayer’s group for the past five years gave Xander an over confidence in his own abilities. He stalked off towards his own part of the mansion, grumbling the entire way.

 

 

Xander was used to having a tight, slick pussy to sink his cock into. What he had never admitted to the Scoobies was that he had lost his virginity – all of them – in a wild orgy with the other hyena-possessed teenagers. He’d relived the memory many times over, substituting his friends in the place of the hyena gang. The absolute sickest fantasy, at least to Xander’s mind was one he only let out of the recesses of his mind in the darkest hour of night. In this fantasy, he had Angel and Giles kneeling at his feet begging to suck his cock or lick his asshole while the girls all looked on. 

 

 

Xander groaned when the blood rushed to his cock. Just the thought of dominating the Scoobies made him hard with lust.

 

 

Of course all these fantasies paled in comparison to the reality of fucking Drusilla’s cold, virgin tight cunt. Making a split second decision, Xander grabbed a tazer he had ordered over the Internet and a stake from his weapons stash. If he was careful, he could sneak into one of the funeral homes where he was sure to find a fledgling vamp about to rise. At this point, Xander didn’t care what sex the fledge was, just as long as his lust was sated.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Harmony shuffled out of the bathroom. She clutched the robe around her sore, achy body. She was scared when she saw that the third man had returned during her long shower.

 

 

“We have food,” Miles said to the frightened young woman. He gestured towards the donuts and deli items spread out on the table. 

 

 

Harmony looked at the food. She edged towards the offered feast while she kept one eye on the men. She wondered if it was a trap, but her hunger overrode her terror. Harmony grabbed up a donut, and she stuffed it in her mouth. The men went back to their talking while Harmony continued to watch them with trepidation.

 

 

After eating several more pastries, and part of a rotisserie chicken, Harmony let out a huge yawn. Harris hadn’t let her get much sleep since he’d kidnapped her.

 

 

One of the men looked up at Harmony. She had no idea which one he was. He gestured towards what appeared to be a bedroom. “Go get some sleep, Miss. No one will disturb you, I promise,” he said.

 

 

Harmony darted to the indicated room. She had no idea what was going on, but she refused to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe when she woke up, she’d feel better enough to plan an escape.

 

 

A few hours later, Harmony awakened when the door opened. She was sure she was about to be raped when the man spoke.

 

 

“Hurry up, Miss. We’re getting out of here.”

 

 

Harmony felt dazed and confused, but she was quickly escorted out of the mansion. She recognized the area of run down homes that at one time was the nicest, most elite part of Sunnydale. Harmony now found herself in a car that sped away from the area. She sobbed when she realized that the rescue she’d prayed for was happening. “Thank you,” she whispered under her breath, but she knew the men had heard her anyway.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Beta 2 disembarked from the plane in Sunnydale. The electronics buried deep within his brain allowed him to see the world differently than others, or so he thought. When he scanned the occupants of the airport, he catalogued several normal humans and a few non-hostile demons. With only his mission in mind, Beta 2 failed to identify the demons he scanned. Otherwise he would have realized he himself had been identified. Beta 2 strode out of the airport confident that he’d soon locate the Slayers.

 

 

“Another one has just left the airport, Master Lawson,” Casper said into the cell phone. “Sparco identified the Council’s next line of offense.” He grinned at the fairy-like creature beside him.

 

 

“Good job, Casper,” Lawson replied. He knew when he rescued the young man from a deranged blond vampiress a few months before that the boy would be an excellent addition to the group. “Take the rest of the evening off, kid. Go enjoy yourself, and stay out of trouble.”

 

 

“Thanks, boss!” Casper grinned at Sparco. He flipped closed the cell phone. “Let’s go back to the house and watch movies.”

 

 

Lawson and Razor picked up the trail of the Council’s assassin a block away from the airport. Both demons could tell something was off with their quarry. It looked human enough, but Razor quickly made an observation.

 

 

“It has too many different signatures,” the biker demon said with a curled lip. “I’m reading four different kinds of demonic signatures.”

 

 

“Agreed,” Lawson replied. “The humans probably don’t realize that we demons can tell one type of demon from another, and we don’t need special abilities.” 

 

 

“What’s the plan?” Razor growled. He itched to get some killing done.

 

 

“Willow gave Hillary and Phoebe some Slayer signatures.” Lawson mentioned two of the Aurelian female minions who had volunteered to pretend to be Buffy and Faith. “As soon as this lug takes the bait, we’ll remove his head.”

 

 

“Excellent plan, man,” Razor smirked evilly. He loved a good bout of bloodshed.

 

 

Lawson smirked in return. He liked to work with the other demon. Razor had no qualms about getting the job done, and sometimes that was needed. “Let’s do this,” he said.

 

 

Beta 2, the Council’s most secret and expensive weapon to date, never knew what hit him. He had been told he was unique and one of a kind. He was told that he was a creature without anything to be measured against. Therefore, he could defeat any human, demon, or denizen of Hell he would meet. In their obstinate belief that humans were better than demons, the Council didn’t take into consideration that demons were sentient creatures who were capable of planning and forethought. Many demons were as clever and devious as humans thought they themselves were.

 

 

Beta 2 found the two ‘Slayers’ easily enough. It never occurred to him that he was walking into a trap until the two females vamped out and their magical glamours fell. Then a male vamp and a mercenary demon showed up. Beta 2 died thinking that the lessons he had learned at Quentin Travers’ elbow had obviously not taken demonic cunning and ingenuity into consideration.

 

 

Lawson and Razor beheaded the Council minion, wrapped the head up in a pretty yellow bow, and packaged it up for Quentin Travers. The box arrived on the Head Watcher’s desk the next afternoon. To say that Travers was livid was a mild understatement.

 

 

Travers was now practically positive that his wetworks team had defected, and now his best weapon was destroyed so easily by the very demons it was designed to hunt. He decided to take matters into his own hands. After all, never send a machine to do a man’s work. He decided he would go to Sunnydale to nip the whole disaster with the Slayers and Harris in the bud. After telling his secretary there was a family emergency, and to clear all his appointments that week, Travers booked a private flight to the States.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Flesher eyed the entire area before he entered the park with his little band of humans. No matter how well trained he and his boys were, demons were faster and stronger. His team also had a young woman to protect.

 

 

“John Flesher,” a surprised voice sounded from the shadows. “After your last visit here with the Council I never expected this of you.”

 

 

John broke out in a grin. “Well, Rupert, you know me … always doing the unexpected.”

 

 

Giles stepped out of the darkness. Behind him were two of Spike’s most trusted minions aside behind Lawson of course. Behind the vamps were Akbar and Akash. All four were armed to the gills.

 

 

Giles looked at the blond woman cowering behind the wetworks team. “It’s good to see you alive, Ms. Kendall.”

 

 

“Mr. Giles, Harris is completely insane.” Harmony recognized the school librarian that Xander had hung out with in high school.

 

 

“I apologize for not seeing it before this.” Giles beckoned for someone in the darkness. “This is Brenna Hassib.”

 

 

A well dressed dark-haired woman stepped forward to join Rupert Giles. Her features were very similar to the twins. They looked close enough to be relatives.

 

 

“Hello, Harmony. Mr. Giles informed me of your situation.” Brenna smiled as reassuring as she could. The poor girl had gone through an experience she wouldn’t have wished on her worst enemy. “I’ll be happy to help you in any way I can.”

 

 

“I want to go home!” Harmony’s tears started to flow. “I just want to go home.”

 

 

Brenna opened her arms. “I’d be happy to take you.”

 

 

Harmony went to Brenna’s side. She sniffled a few more times before she turned to Flesher and his men. “Thank you for getting me out of there.” Her time as Xander’s prisoner had burned the bimbo act away. She knew there was a lot more to life than clothes and parties. Life could be hard and scary, and she didn’t want to be a victim ever again.

 

 

“You’re welcome, miss,” Miles replied. He nodded his head.

 

 

Harmony turned to Giles. “I am serious. He’s insane. He kept calling me Buffy and made me do horrible things. Buffy and I aren’t friends, but I don’t hate her that much. I’d hate to see him get a hold of her.”

 

 

“I understand,” Giles replied. He nodded to Brenna who started to lead Harmony away.

 

 

“Make sure he pays, Mr. Giles,” Harmony called over her shoulder.

 

 

“Don’t worry, he will,” a soft, fierce voice reached Harmony’s ears.

 

 

Harmony glanced towards where the voice came from. If she wasn’t completely traumatized she would have found the bleached blond, blue-eyed, dark clad man a major hottie. There was something so sexual and predatory about the man that made Harmony shiver in fear instead. She just whispered, “Thanks,” before Brenna hurried her on her way. In a few minutes the two women were on their way away from Sunnydale and Xander Harris.

 

 

“Spike, you’re here.” Giles welcomed the newcomer.

 

 

“You have a distinct grasp on the obvious, Rupes,” Spike replied with sarcasm. “Now introduce me to our new friends.”

 

 

Giles rolled his eyes. “This is Flesher, O’Brien, and Raimen, the Council’s most elite wetworks team.”

 

 

“Not any longer,” John replied. “We’ve defected. The girl was right about one thing though. Harris is completely and utterly insane.”

 

 

“He will be taken care of,” Spike snarled. “As soon as my men find him.”

 

 

Giles looked at Spike. He wanted to say something about what Spike obviously had planned, but the boy he had known was gone now. He’d been replaced by a monster that rivaled Angelus. Ripper clamored behind Giles’ congenial face. He was glad the Summers women and the other Scoobies weren’t there to hear his next words. “Make it look like an accident. The ladies must never know.”

 

 

Spike raised on surprised eyebrow. He hadn’t expected such ruthlessness from Giles. From Watchers as a whole – yes – but not from his Slayer’s Watcher. Bernard was the gentlest of souls, and Rupert Giles came across as the same. “Never expected that of you, Rupes,” Spike voiced his thoughts.

 

 

“If I thought Xander could be saved and rehabilitated, I would not condone his disposal,” Giles replied. “His obsession with Buffy started before the hyena possession and Drusilla’s thrall. I just wish I had identified it myself instead of letting him remain a part of Buffy’s support group.”

 

 

“Can’t read minds, Watcher.” Spike glanced around. “Let’s get inside b’fore we’re spotted.”

 

 

The group made their way back to Spike’s mansion complex where they were greeted warmly by the Slayers and other Scoobies.

 

 

If Flesher and his men were surprised by the wedding plans that were in full swing, they didn’t show it. What did cause them to gasp was when Bernard and Nikki joined the group. Explanations took until dawn, and battle plans lasted through the day until dusk.

 

 

Not one of the ex-Council members – Watchers and wetworks team alike – balked when Spike finally suggest that they establish a new Council. With three Slayers, three Watchers if you wanted to be technical since Wesley would be included too, and an enforcer team already in place, the start up would be fairly easy. It would set the demon world on its ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

 

Just before daybreak, Xander stumbled onto the lawn of the Crawford street mansion. A night of debauchery with a captured fledgling had finally sated the young man’s libido for the night. 

 

 

“Wonder what they’re up to?” Xander grumbled when he noticed that Flesher’s rental car was missing from the drive. “Don’t tell me they needed groceries again.”

 

 

Xander staggered into the mansion, bypassing the wetworks team’s bedroom. He fell into his bed where he vowed that he would get his sex slave from his now unwanted allies when he woke up. He fell asleep before he could finish another thought.

 

 

Hours later, just as the sun was setting, Xander awoke feeling refreshed and invigorated. He grabbed a bite to eat before he marched through the mansion towards the wetworks’ suite. “Need to tell those assholes to keep a low profile,” he grumbled.

 

 

The slightly ajar door should have warned Xander that something was wrong, but he felt too good to be suspicious. “Anyone here?” He knocked before he pushed the door further open and poked his head into the room.

 

 

“Fuck,” Xander growled when he saw the state of the room. “I should have checked on them last night when I saw the car was gone.”

 

 

Xander rushed to the table where he sorted through the abandoned food containers in the hopes of finding any clues to the disappearance of the wetworks team and his prisoner. When he failed to find what he was looking for, he swept the garbage off the table in a fit of anger.

 

 

Xander kicked the table over. “This just fucks everything up. It’s entirely those bitches fault. Stupid Buffy. Stupid Faith. I’m gonna find one of them, and when I do there will be hell to pay.” 

 

 

Xander slammed out of the suite. He grumbled under his breath all the way back to the room he stayed in to grab his jacket and tazer. He left the safety of the mansion with only vengeance for the Slayers on his mind. Xander didn’t notice the tail he had immediately picked up when he turned right on Crawford Street.

 

 

Razor followed behind Xander Harris where he waited for the right moment to strike. Soon the human would be a painful footnote in history. Razor watched Harris for a few more blocks before a couple of Spike’s minions started to shadow the human too. It was only a matter of moments until they had Harris surrounded.

 

 

Xander stopped up short when a handsome man wearing a pea coat stepped out of an alley in front of him. Harris stepped to the side to let the man by, but the stranger stepped the same way he did. “Don’t mess with me, man,” he growled.

 

 

“I hear you’re causing all kinds of trouble for my boss.” 

 

 

“I don’t know your boss. Get out of my way.” Xander tried to step by the man. He glanced over his shoulder when he felt a presence behind him, and he saw a tall, ugly demon approach his rear. 

 

 

Before he could utter a sound, he felt a pinprick in the side of his neck. “Arlgh,” he groaned when his muscles weakened instantly. Darkness threatened to overtake him.

 

 

“He’s so puny,” the demon growled. “He’s no real threat to the Slayers.”

 

 

“You know how it is for kind-hearted people,” the stranger said quietly. “They always have to leave the dirty work to us.”

 

 

“Arlgh,” Xander groaned again. 

 

 

The demon nudged Xander with his toe before he said, “Not very articulate is he? I suppose we should get this meat sack off the street. Whatcha think, Lawson?”

 

 

“Might be for the best, Razor. We need to hurry though. Faith and Anya are waiting for us.”

 

 

“Yeah, they are,” Razor answered. He leaned down over Harris and gripped the man’s face. “You had no right hurtin’ those two lovelies like you did, but I can’t say that I’m too upset. After all, you fucked them over and made them ready for some real lovin’.”

 

 

Xander looked up into the demon’s ugly face. He felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight, but the drug didn’t allow for any movement. Xander closed his eyes while he prayed for deliverance from his fate. When the demon dragged him to his feet he gave into the sweet oblivion of darkness.

 

 

Lawson waved the minions off. “Go home, boys. We’ll handle this from here.”

 

 

“Thanks, boss.” The minions hurried off towards the mansions where the Aurelius clan was staying.

 

 

Razor flung the human over his shoulder. Lawson and he set off towards the spot they had picked out for getting rid of the human’s body. When he was found, the cops would think he had been sacrificed in some kind of ritual. Knowing how the Sunnydale police worked from the tales from the Slayers and their friends, it would only be a matter of time before Xander Harris’ death would be cold cased.

 

 

Xander awoke to find himself chained spread eagle to an altar. He was naked, cold, and scared for the first time in a long time. Whenever he found himself in such a situation before, he knew that Buffy and the other Scoobies would ride to the rescue. This time it was not going to happen. The little sane part, deep within Xander’s mind that abhorred every one of his actions, screamed that he deserved whatever happened to him.

 

 

“He’s awake, Lawson!” Razor called out. “Time to start.”

 

 

Xander’s screams echoed off the nearby surroundings for nearly an hour before he succumbed to the blood loss. He welcomed death when it arrived.

 

 

Razor wiped the blood on Xander’s pants before he put away his knife. “I thought we were gonna make it look like wild dogs killed this piece of crap.”

 

 

Lawson shrugged. “None of the right kind of demons are in town right now according to our Intel, but there are some sewer demons that do this kind of thing.” He picked his pea coat up from where he had put it down before they had chained and tortured Harris.

 

 

“Well, let’s get back to the girls. I bet they’re getting antsy about now.” Razor gave a nod before he swaggered off towards the street. “Hurry up, Lawson. Anya doesn’t like to be kept waiting for her orgasms.”

 

 

Lawson rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “I have a feeling Faith’s the same way.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

On the way to the airport, Travers conversed on his private cell phone. In a matter of minutes he had emptied a bank account and made sure that Sunnydale would be flooded with mercenaries. Then, he sat back with a drink in hand, wishing he had gotten rid of Buffy Summers when he’d first heard her stupid name from Merrick.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Cordelia studied the three handsome young men. “So, which one of you is playing my husband?” She let out a snort of laughter when all three put up their hands.

 

 

Gunn watched the whole proceedings with amusement. Ever since he had first met Cordelia he noticed that she had an advantage over the men that vied for her attention. This was the first time he had seen the brunette at a loss. “Got your work cut out for you,” he said with a chortle.

 

 

“Draw straws,” Oz spoke up.

 

 

Roland elbowed Raymond’s ribs. “He speaks”

 

 

Wesley stepped out of his office. “Well, you need to make up your minds.” He waved a sheet of paper in the air. “I need to know which name to put on this marriage certificate.”

 

 

“Straws it is! May the best man win.” Raymond rubbed his hands together.

 

 

Robin clapped both of his brothers on the shoulder. “Age before brains, I say.”

 

 

Roland snorted at Robin’s adage and added one of his own. “Brains before beauty, I say.”

 

 

“Well, I say beauty before age AND brains.” Raymond grinned at his brothers.

 

 

“I’m not getting any younger,” Cordelia grumbled. “Sometime today would be nice. You’re all beautiful and brainy hunks of salty goodness. Just find some damned straws and choose. Let me know when you’re finished.” She stormed into the office Wesley just came out of and slammed the door in her wake.

 

 

“She likes me,” Roland chortled.

 

 

“No, she likes me,” Raymond chortled in return.

 

 

Robin rolled his eyes. “Find us some straws, Watcher.” He directed the words at Wesley. “Otherwise these two wisecrackers will be here all day.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“Knowing Travers, he’s not going to tell the rest of the Council his plans,” Flesher said to Giles. “He’s liable to send as many mercs as he can hire into Sunnydale.”

 

 

“We’ll definitely need Wesley’s contacts inside the Council now,” Giles muttered. He got an evil gleam in his eye. “Everyone wants to know how Cordelia reacted to the boys anyway.”

 

 

Faith strolled into the room. “Everyone is armed and ready, Giles. All we need are Oz and Wesley.”

 

 

“I’m calling Los Angeles in just a few moments, Faith.”

 

 

Faith laughed. “Can’t wait to hear what Cordy thinks of the Rutilus boys.”

 

 

“How many fighters do we have?” Flesher asked in curiosity.

 

 

Faith shrugged. “Including you guys, about thirty. The Hassibs will back us up if we need them along with several other demonic factions in town.”

 

 

“We’re not plannin’ on losin’ though,” Spike said. He entered the room with Buffy. “Razor just told us his gang’s on the way to good old Sunnyhell. That brings the numbers up to about fifty for sure.”

 

 

Giles nodded. “As long as they don’t wreck the town. I’m going to go call Los Angeles now to check up on everything. I’ll see if Oz can send any help.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

The car with darkened windows pulled out on the highway on the road towards Sunnydale. The occupant was coming home at last.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Cordelia stepped out of the office and hitched a thumb back at the room. “Giles is on the phone, boss.” She directed her words at Oz. “He’s looking for some help.”

 

 

“Thanks, Cordelia.” The short man rose to his feet. He sauntered into the office, closing the door behind him.

 

 

“So, which one of you studs is my new hubby?”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

 

“Everything is happening so fast,” Buffy said in a soft voice. Her hand dropped to her lower stomach where her child with Spike now resided. “What if you decide this is all a big mistake?”

 

 

“Those pillocks really did a number on you, didn’t they, pet.” Spike came up behind Buffy. He put his arms around her, and he drew her back against his body. “When Red appeared to me, saying I had a soul mate, I was ecstatic. You’re not the only one to know rejection, Buffy.”

 

 

Buffy snorted in disbelief. Spike was as handsome as sin with a lean, buff body. His voice made her drip with anticipation just thinking about the nasty tidbits he would be whispering in her ear.

 

 

“Sad, but true.” Spike kissed Buffy’s cheek. “I wasn’t always this handsome and athletic.”

 

 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

 

 

Spike stared out the window. “I was a mama’s boy when I was alive. I tended to wear my heart on my sleeve, and others loved to smash and stab at it. Finally, it happened one too many times, and I ended up turned in the stables during a party I was attending. My broken was easy pickings for Dru the first time I saw her.” 

 

Buffy felt a shaft of protectiveness shoot through her. “Your sire,” she growled.

 

 

Spike nodded. He heard the jealousy in his mate’s voice, and he grinned to himself. “Then, she rejected me too. So, you see, Slayer, you’re not the only one afraid of bein’ tossed aside.”

 

 

Buffy turned in Spike’s arms. “I’d never do that. I…” she hesitated for a moment. “I love you.” Then, she bit her lip while she waited for his response.

 

 

“Love you too, Slayer.” Spike bent his head to kiss Buffy.

 

 

Across the mansion, Dolph paced the floor. He wanted to speak to the Slayer’s little sister, and for once in his short life he was nervous when it came to talking to a girl. Never before had a girl been as important as Dawn Summers. 

 

 

“Hello, Randolph.” Dawn stepped out of her room. She wasn’t at all surprised to find the dark-skinned boy standing in the hallway.

 

 

“Hi, Dawn.” Dolph managed not to stammer. “You want to go for a walk before we eat?”

 

 

Dawn made a mental leap into the air. Dolph was interested in her. When the girls in school caught sight of him, they were going to be green with envy. Dawn smiled as she nodded her consent.

 

 

Dolph bowed, and he presented his arm to Dawn. “So, tell me everything about Dawn Marie Summers.”

 

 

“How did you know my middle name?”

 

 

“Rosie told me, of course. The girl is a font of knowledge.” Dolph shrugged. “I have no clue how she does it.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“So, which one of you studs is my new hubby?” Cordelia looked around at the men with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

“That would be me.” Roland raised his hand.

 

 

“Brilliant!” Wesley wrote Roland’s name on the fake marriage certificate with a flourish. “Mrs. Cordelia Rutilus.”

 

 

“That has a nice ring to it,” Roland chortled. “Now for a ring.” He patted his pockets until he found a lumpy pocket.

 

 

“This is just pretend,” Cordelia replied.

 

 

Roland pulled out a small black-velvet covered box.

 

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Raymond asked when he saw the box.

 

 

“Of course it is,” Roland scoffed. He knelt down in front of Cordelia, and he opened the box to expose an exquisite betrothal ring.

 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Cordelia cooed. In the back of her mind, she calculated the value of the ring. Old habits were hard to break after all. Pretend or not, this guy wasn’t doing anything cheaply.

 

 

Robin and Raymond rolled their eyes. Miss Cordelia Chase had better be careful or she’d end up engaged without knowing it.

 

 

“Marry me!” Roland held the ring out. “Become Mrs. Cordelia Rutilus.”

 

 

“You know this is just pretend don’t you?” Gunn laughed at the mushy look on Cordelia’s face.

 

 

“Shut up, Charles,” Cordelia snarled. She gazed at the ring, entranced by the stones. “What if I want you to be Roland Chase?” She put her hands on her hips.

 

 

Oz swept out of the back office. “Don’t put on that ring, Cordy, or you’ll have to marry him.”

 

 

Roland pouted at the werewolf’s words. He’d seen the twinkle in Cordelia’s eyes. He’d almost snatched her as his. “Taking all my fun away, aren’t you?” He stood up and directed his next comment to Cordelia. “Good ‘tude, dear heart. That can be part of our marital problems.”

 

 

“What the hell kind of ring is that?” Cordelia glared at her pseudo-husband. The value of the ring she had been presented with still had her a little dazzled, but Oz’s warnings meant that the ring was worth more than money.

 

 

“Standard Rutilus clan betrothal ring,” Raymond replied. “We all have them for when we meet the perfect woman for us.” He nudged Robin. Together the brothers showed Cordelia their rings.

 

 

While Cordelia admired the other rings, Roland turned to Wesley and Oz. In a serious voice, he said, “I’ve read over the case notes. I’m sure my brothers and I can handle things.”

 

 

“That’s good,” Oz replied. “Because Wes, Gunn, and I are going to Sunnydale. Travers stepped up the attack on the Slayers.”

 

 

“Does the Council know about Travers’ attack?” Wesley looked concerned. “When I talked to my contact last time, they were as surprised as the rest of us that the Slayers could procreate.”

 

 

Oz shrugged. The Council wasn’t mentioned by the Sunnydale contingent. 

 

 

Wesley handed Roland the marriage certificate. “I’ll make a few calls. Just give me a few minutes.” He went into the office that Oz had just vacated.

 

 

“So, what happens if you meet a woman you all want?” Cordelia asked. She hadn’t missed the interest in her by all three Rutilus brothers.

 

 

“Oh, they link together to make one ring.” Robin and Raymond used the rings to demonstrate Roland’s words.

 

 

“We need weapons, boss?” Gunn directed his question at Oz.

 

 

Oz nodded. “Travers hired mercs.”

 

 

The Rutilus brothers looked at each other at the mention of mercenaries. They worried a little about their family back in Sunnydale, but they were sure that their parents would protect their brother and sister.

 

 

“Gotcha.” Gunn returned Oz’s nod. “Good luck, Cordelia.” He left the room.

 

 

“We have twenty four hours to get our story straight.” Roland grinned at Cordelia. His teasing nature resumed now that the business was dealt with. “Let’s go, wifey poo.”

 

 

“Do not call me that.” Despite her protests, Cordelia went as willing as she could manage with the young man.

 

 

After Roland and Cordelia were gone, Oz turned to the remaining Rutilus brothers. “I’m pretty sure that Xander’s dead. Don’t tell Cordy until the case is solved.”

 

 

Robin nodded in understanding. “How did the sick fuck die?”

 

 

“Taken out like the mad dog he was, I hope,” Raymond muttered.

 

 

“Something like that.”

 

 

Wesley stepped out of the office. “The Council had no clue about Travers. He told them he was leaving on a family emergency.”

 

 

“Make his death look like a vacation accident.” Robin’s voice was ruthless.

 

 

“We’ll take it under advisement.” Oz nodded. “Ready to roll, Wes?”

 

 

Wesley gave a slight nod. He had called his lover while in the office to let her know he would be out of town for a few days. 

 

 

“Did Lilah have a fit?” Oz raised an eyebrow.

 

 

Wesley felt his jaw drop. He didn’t think any of his friends knew he was dating the slightly evil Wolfram and Hart lawyer. “How did you know?”

 

 

Oz laid one finger on his nose. He inhaled deeply while he smirked at his friend. “The nose always knows.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Travers’ plane landed on the private tarmac. He snapped his briefcase closed. He had just spent the past few hours in Los Angeles getting his affairs in order. He expected the best outcome, but he was prepared for the worst. Plus, he needed to give the mercs time to get to Sunnydale.

 

 

_Beta 2 was one soldier. There is no way a couple of Slayers and their puny group of humans can possibly take out fifty of the best mercenaries in the world,_ Travers thought with confidence while he exited the plane.

 

 

Parked by the hanger was a rental car with a chauffer ready to ferry Travers to his hotel. He was sure that the Council didn’t know what he was up to. He was positive that hey’d thank him later. Sometimes greatness couldn’t be acknowledged until after the fact.

 

 

What Travers didn’t count on was how much a phone call from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce would shake up the other Watchers. Little did the Head of the Council realize that while he checked into his hotel that a committee of his subordinates were on their way to Sunnydale too.

 

 

Quentin settled into his room. Then, he got on his phone again to one of the more experienced mercenaries now on his payroll.

 

 

“We’ve located the quarry, Mr. Travers,” the cold gravelly voice of Wolf Wilson rumbled across the phone line. “They’re hiding behind some pretty strong wards, but I think my mage can take down the magic without the civvie mercs knowing a thing.”

 

 

“Good. Excellent work, Wilson.” Travers sat down on the bed. “Maybe I should have hired you in the first place,” he muttered under his breath.

 

 

Wilson caught the other man’s words, but he wasn’t paid to think, only to act. So, he ignored the statement. “We’re posed to strike at dawn.”

 

 

“I can’t wait. This should be a walk in the park.” Travers reassured the mercenary and himself.

 

 

Wilson gave Travers the rendezvous address before he rang off. Then, Quentin decided to get some rest before he was supposed to meet the mercs.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

The car with the blackened windows pulled up outside the big building. The occupant stepped out into the shade.

 

 

“It’s good to be home!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A section of this chapter was written by my good friend and beta, TashaRose

Chapter 14

 

 

“There’s someone out there poking at the wards,” Willow announced a few hours before dawn.

 

 

“Lookin’ for weaknesses, I suspect.” Spike stood at a window. His senses were on high alert.

 

 

Buffy paced the room. “I hate waiting,” she grumbled. “I’m action girl, not sit and wait girl.”

 

 

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” Willow said. “As soon as Lawson and Faith are back from recon we should be able to launch an attack.”

 

 

Buffy stopped moving to ask Willow a question that weighed heavily on her mind. Above all else, she wanted her mother and sister safe. “Are you sure that Harry Potter portkey thingie will work for Mom and Dawn?”

 

 

“I’m sure,” Willow assured her friend. “It’ll take both of them, Dolph, and Rosie to the Hyperion in Los Angeles if something goes wrong.”

 

 

“Good.” Buffy resumed her course around the room.

 

 

Faith burst into the room. “Some of those mercs aren’t oblivious about who we are. I saw a familiar face out there.”

 

 

“Really? Who?”

 

 

“That jackass who did the band candy magic.” Faith brushed a hand through her hair.

 

 

“Ethan Rayne,” Buffy growled. “Did you tell Giles?”

 

 

Faith nodded. “He’s not any happier about it than you are.”

 

 

“Who’s this Rayne bloke?” Spike looked towards the Slayers. They obviously weren’t happy about this Rayne felloe being there, and he wanted to know all of the real threats.

 

 

“Old friend of Giles’,” Willow answered the vampire’s question. “Now him, I think I can find.” She closed her eyes to concentrate on the chaos mage’s magical signature.

 

 

“Minions are ready.” Lawson entered the room. “So, is everyone else. If we want to do this, we should attack now. We have the advantage.”

 

 

“Got him!” Willow yelped. Her eyes opened, and they were completely black. “Everyone better be ready, because I’m dropping the wards.”

 

 

There was a mad scramble for weapons. As soon as the room’s occupants were armed, Willow brought down every ward surrounding the Aurelian mansions.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Travers stood across the street from where the Slayers were allegedly hiding out. Beside him stood Wolf Wilson and the mage. Travers thought the mage was vaguely familiar, but he decided now wasn’t the time to pursue the man’s identity. As long as he got the job done, Travers didn’t care who the mage was.

 

 

Ethan Rayne bent over in agony when a powerful force washed over him. He gritted his teeth with a suppressed groan. _That’s not Ripper. What the hell happened?_

 

 

“Rayne, what’s wrong?” Wilson demanded when he saw the mage’s pain.

 

 

“There’s a powerful witch in there,” Rayne gritted out. “Someone’s been holding out on me.”

 

 

Travers narrowed his eyes. “You’re Ethan Rayne. I knew you looked familiar.”

 

 

Wilson looked back and forth between the two Brits. “You know each other,” he stated.

 

 

“Ethan here is an old friend of someone in one of those houses.” Travers gestured towards the mansions.

 

 

Ethan let out a hiss. “The wards are down.”

 

 

“What did you do? I said dawn!”

 

 

“Wasn’t me.” Ethan put a hand on his head. He looked up in time to see an army of warriors pour out of both buildings.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Buffy and Faith grinned in anticipated delight as they dove straight into the mercenaries surrounding their hiding place. Faith loved a good fight, and Buffy had been tired of being locked inside. In Buffy’s book these guys were evil, and it didn’t matter if they were demon or human. They’d been hired specifically to kill her and her family. She would fight to her last dying breath to prevent that.

 

 

Ethan Rayne wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of the magical backlash that whipped through him and brought him to his knees. The first blast, before the wards went down, was not Rupert Giles. What he was feeling now though certainly was. He’d expended a lot of energy poking at the wards and isolating any supposed weaknesses. He wasn’t nearly rejuvenated enough to win a full on magical battle with Ripper.

 

 

Giles smirked in delight at the sight of Ethan on the ground. He knew the rest of their warriors could handle themselves. So, he focused only on his target. He quickly made his way across the street. He held out his hand in a gripped fist in Ethan’s direction. He twisted and turned the hand, causing more pain in Ethan’s chest. “I warned you not to return, Ethan. I won’t give you the option to be smart enough to stay away this time.”

 

 

Willow kept an eye on Giles and Ethan Rayne while casting spells to aid their side both defensively and offensively. She had to be careful not to use anything that might take out their vampire allies. So, she picked different mercenaries and demons off one by one instead.

 

 

Wolf Wilson darted into the throng of oncoming opponents shortly after they emerged from the buildings. He wasn’t getting paid to sit around on the sidelines, and he was mad that their plans were set off prematurely. He was capable of improvising, and he wouldn’t admit defeat easily. Minions were dusted left and right as he came upon them and attempted to thin out the opposition. His advance was thwarted by a game-faced Spike.

 

 

“Quentin, when will you learn that the Slayers are for us to help not dictate to?” Bernie strolled out of the shadows near Quentin Travers’ location. He was hoping that the element of surprise would completely unbalance the Head Watcher. He was right.

 

 

Quentin Travers spluttered and turned an ashen white. “This is a trick!”

 

 

“No trick, Travers.” Nikki followed Bernie. “You’re like a child throwing a temper tantrum when the Slayer doesn’t answer your every whim. As you can see, you can’t always get you way.”

 

 

“Impossible, you’re dead! There is now way that the vampire allowed you to live. I’m sure of it.” Quentin Travers couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t fathom how it was possible for Nikki Wood to still be alive.

 

 

One of the mercenaries broke through the line of minions and attacked Nikki from behind. Only the quick thinking of her mate Marcus prevented her from being slashed shoulder to shoulder by a sword. Instead the sword cut his arm from shoulder to elbow.

 

 

The chaos that erupted around him during the attack allowed Quentin Travers to hightail it out of the area. He already saw that his forces were in ruin, and he was always smart enough to save his own hide. _How could this be? There should have been no way for them to defeat me._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Spike surveyed the battle field. “Report, Lawson.”

 

 

“We lost most of the minions, chief.” The dark-haired vampire looked less than pleased. He liked all of the minions. Each one had been handpicked from all the fledglings Spike and he had run across during the past twenty years. “Marcus was hurt, but he’ll be okay. Nikki was less than pleased.”

 

 

“Don’t blame the bint.” Spike chuckled. “That Head Wanker was certainly surprised to see her though.” The look on Travers’ face when he realized that the Slayer he had tried to kill off decades before was still alive would stay with the bleached blond vampire for many years.

 

 

Lawson chuckled too. “Yeah, that was classic, chief.” He looked around at the bodies. “Where is that asshole, anyway?”

 

 

“The pillock ran like a yellow-bellied coward,” Giles growled. He joined the vampires. “I doubt he’ll get far though.”

 

 

Wesley came up from the other direction with a newspaper tucked under his arm. “Robin Wood suggested Travers should have an unfortunate holiday accident.”

 

 

Spike and Lawson both gave an evil smirk. As one they said, “That can be arranged.”

 

 

Wesley pulled the paper out from under his arm, unfolded it, and handed it to Giles. “Xander should have known better,” he said with a regretful click of his tongue.

 

 

Giles looked at the headline. “He really should have.” He looked up with a grin. “Remember, the girls are to never know.”

 

 

“The girls are never to know what?” Buffy came up behind Spike. She put her arms around the vampire.

 

 

“Nothing important, pet.” Spike grabbed the paper. He used the headline to distract Buffy from anymore questions. “It appears Harris won’t be bothering you again though.”

 

 

Buffy inwardly sighed. If Giles and Spike agreed that they shouldn’t know, perhaps it was best that she didn’t. She probably wouldn’t like it. She glanced at the headline of the paper. “Not again.” She shook her head. “Didn’t Ms. French and Impata teach Xander anything? It’s his own damned fault.”

 

 

“You’re not upset?” Giles looked at Buffy’s face as he tried to determine her true feelings.

 

 

Buffy shook her head. “He threatened Dawn. He should have known better.” She turned to Wesley. “Spike and I are getting married soon. You guys are invited.”

 

 

“Thanks, Buffy.”

 

 

“Hey guys, Joyce and Dawn made breakfast while we were fighting.” Faith sauntered up though her step bordered on bouncy. “Come on, B. You know fighting always makes me…”

 

 

“Hungry and horny.” Buffy moved to Faith’s side, and she slipped her arm through the dark-haired woman’s arm. “Let’s go eat, and later you can drag Lawson off to have your wicked way with him.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Travers scurried towards his hotel room. He needed to get out of Sunnydale as soon as possible. He completely underestimated the Slayers and their compatriots. He had to figure out a way to salvage the operation, and his resources at the Council could help him with the task.

 

 

“Nikki Wood is still alive,” he muttered. “That shouldn’t be possible.” He unlocked the door to his room, and he slipped inside.

 

 

“Hello, Mr. Travers.”

 

 

Travers let out a startled, decidedly unmanly shriek. He whirled around to stare at the being sitting in one of the hotel armchairs. “How did you get in here?”

 

 

“Oh, I have my ways.” Razor leaned forward to give the Watcher a good view of his ugly face. For this task he wouldn’t be hiding his demonic visage. “Soon, you will be a footnote in history.”

 

 

Travers let out another small shriek. He had always been safe in the bosom of the Council Headquarters before. He groped behind him for the door knob. “Do you know who I am?” he tried to bluff. “If I die my death will be investigated thoroughly.”

 

 

“Not if it’s deemed a fatal holiday tragedy.” Razor gave an evil sounding laugh while he pulled out a gun. “Poor little man, shot and robbed while on vacation.”

 

 

“No!” Travers scrambled for the door. This was not the way he was supposed to be remembered. He was Quentin Travers! In his attempt to escape, he never felt the death blow when Razor whacked him over the head with the butt of the gun.

 

 

Razor dropped the gun next to the body. The only prints on the weapon were those of Wolf Wilson, mercenary for hire. Razor ransacked the room and stole all the valuables to make the robbery angle look real. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

The man sniffed the air the mansion. There were a myriad of fresh scents that he didn’t recognize and a couple that he did. The predominant scent was from Xander. Xander and sex! Lots of sex!

 

 

The man wrinkled his nose. Those were two smells he hoped never smell together as long as he lived.

 

 

“I’ll go see Buffy at dark,” the man said softly. “Find out what is going on.” With that he went to find a place to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

A group of Watchers arrived in Sunnydale just in time to learn their leader was a victim of a robbery gone bad, and the perpetrator was dead when he got between two ‘gangs on PCP’ having a rumble. The meeting with the Slayers wasn’t going as well as expected either.

 

“The only one we’ll listen to is Giles.” Buffy shook her head at the Watchers’ demands.

 

Faith nodded her own agreement.

 

“You don’t need these arses dictatin’ your life.” Spike sauntered into the room with Lawson on his heels. “We’re holdin’ all the cards, and they’re nothing but researchers at your beck and call, Slayers.”

 

“Who are you?” A tall statuesque woman with dusky skin stood up.

 

“William the Bloody is m’name. Who are you?”

 

The committee gasped in terror. There wasn’t one of them that hadn’t heard of William the Bloody. They glanced at the nonchalant Slayers. What was the infamous vampire doing with the Slayers anyway? Why hadn’t they done their duty and staked the vampire?

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Spike, this is Beverly Palmetto from the Watcher’s Council.” She introduced the woman who had asked Spike’s identity. “The others are Wesley’s father Roger, Reggie Bey, and Lydia Chambers.”

 

“He’s a Slayer killer,” Roger said in a pompous voice. He hoped this information prompted the Slayers to do their job.

 

Spike preened under the attention. “Glad to see my rep proceeds me, but I hate to tell you, pillock. The last Slayer I killed was by Council contract.”

 

“You lie!” Roger yelled. “The Council would never kill their Slayer.”

 

“Then what do you call the Cruciamentum?” Buffy asked.

 

Roger ignored the blond Slayer while he pointed at Spike. “You don’t have proof of any involvement by the Council in your murder of Nikki Wood.”

 

“Except me and Bernie here.” Nikki stepped into the room on Bernard Crowley’s arm. She hadn’t really planned on exposing her existence, but she didn’t like her family’s savior being called a liar. “The Council wanted me dead because I found my vampire mate.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Reginald spoke up.

 

“Show them, Giles.” 

 

Giles produced photocopies of the reference pages from the book that Buffy and Willow had found. He and the others waited while the Watcher committee read though the pages.

 

Beverly looked up first. “Is this for real?”

 

Buffy went to Spike, and she slipped her arm around his waist. “When Giles told me there would be no babies in my future, it broke my heart. Willow did the ritual for me ,and it brought Spike to me. We’re going to have a baby in about nine months.”

 

“I’m tired of hiding from you.” Nikki shook her head. “I think between Buffy, Faith, and I, we can change everything. The tide against evil will be changed.”

 

“Our children are Slayers,” Buffy said. “The boys too.”

 

Roger stared at Buffy. “How could you possibly know that?”

 

“I already have children,” Nikki replied. She changed back to the original subject in an abrupt manner. “I want Giles to be in charge with Bernie as his second in command.”

 

Roger studied the faces of those around him. He hated change, but he could see the resolve in the Slayers’ eyes. Plus, he’d seen what had happened to Travers’ mercs. The Slayers might not like to hurt humans, but Roger was sure their mates had no such qualms. He silently questioned Travers’ supposed death at the hands of a robber.

 

“We’re just a committee. We can’t speak for everybody,” Roger said.

 

“I think the Council can use some shaking up,” Beverly replied. “I was a potential once upon a time, and now I’m a Watcher. I’ve been on more than one side of the issue. If you will accept me, I am willing to be a liaison between the old Council and the new Council.”

 

“I’m staying too,” Lydia announced. She tapped the papers. “Quentin cannot suppress this knowledge now.”

 

“Travers knew?” Buffy growled. She stepped towards the woman. “You knew?”

 

Lydia swallowed loudly as her eyes filled with tears. “He threatened me. He said my family and I would regret it if I pushed researching the soul mate ceremony.”

 

“The Travers family has been in control of the Council for centuries,” Giles verified.

 

“There’s… There is more.” Lydia wiped her face. “In my initial research, before he shut me down, I discovered something interesting.

 

“What’s that?” Reggie asked in an interested tone. He was one of the Council researchers, and this was all new information to him.

 

“I discovered a diary by a Watcher that made the claim of a possibility that Slayers and their mates are not soul mates as much as they share the same soul.”

 

“What? Roger leaned forward. “Reincarnation doesn’t exist.”

 

Lydia sighed. “It’s only a theory, Roger. Why do you think I want to stay here?”

 

“I wonder if the ritual works for potentials,” Beverly mused. “Or ex-potentials in my case.”

 

“I’ve got my work cut out for me.” Lydia gave a shaky smile. “I can’t wait to get started.”

 

“Reginald and I will return to London,” Roger said. He rose to his feet.

 

Giles held his hand out to Roger. “Thank you. Without the Travers’ influence I think we can make the Watchers and their Slayers work together better. It’s time to stop fighting their instincts and listen to them again.”

 

Roger shook Giles’ hand. He knew that if the Watcher’s back in London didn’t comply the Slayers could and would disappear for a long, long time.

 

“Glad that’s settled.” Buffy grinned. “Tonight we need to celebrate our victory.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Nikki said with a grin.

 

“You set it up, Nik.” Buffy pointed at the older Slayer. “Faith and I need to patrol.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

At dusk, Buffy and Faith hit the cemeteries. As they ambled along, Buffy filled Faith in on the meeting she’d missed with the Council committee.

 

The man broke into a grin when he saw Buffy. He stepped out of the shadows. “Buffy, I’m back.”

 

“Angel,” Buffy’s voice was cool.

 

Angel did nothing to hide his surprise. He clearly expected Buffy to be near ecstatic at his return. “I got the soul anchored, Buffy. We can be together now.”

 

Buffy stepped back with her nose wrinkled in disgust. Did Angel really think that getting his soul anchored would make up for the way he had treated her before he did his little vanishing act? “You shouldn’t get too close, Angel. My mate won’t like it.”

 

“Mate?” Angel looked confused. “What are you talking about?” He turned to Faith. “What is she talking about?”

 

“He’s hard of hearing isn’t he?” Faith winked at Buffy. She was more than willing to participate in this smack down.

 

“I’m talking about finding a vampire who isn’t afraid of commitment,” Buffy sneered. “A vampire who isn’t gonna call our relationship a freak show, prance off into the dark, and then return expecting me to fall at his feet.”

 

“I’ll never leave you, pet,” Spike’s voice echoed off the surrounding mausoleums.

 

“Nor will I leave you, Faith.” Lawson’s voice joined Spike’s.

 

Angel growled when Spike and Lawson joined the Slayers. “What is going on here? You can’t trust these two, Buffy. They’re vicious, evil vampires.”

 

Buffy shrugged. “I decided I like my men evil in the first place. Better than them being nice guys who turn evil.” She smirked while she leaned against Spike’s side. “Well, lean and mean evil, anyway. I’ve moved on, Angel. I love Spike. We’re going to get married and have a baby.”

 

“Vamps can’t have babies,” Angel protested.

 

“Can if it’s with their Slayer mate.” Spike tugged Buffy even closer. “Buffy’s all mine.”

 

Angel glanced at Faith and Lawson who were now holding hands. “You fell for this line of crap, Faith? They’re lulling you with complacency.” If Buffy wouldn’t listen, maybe Faith would.

 

“Actually the ‘line of crap’?” Buffy made quote marks in the air with her fingers. “It’s mine. I found an old ritual which exposes the Chosen One’s chosen mate. Willow helped me, and we called Spike to me.”

 

“Lawson was just an added bonus.” Faith smirked.

 

“Does Giles condone this travesty?” Angel snarled. He couldn’t believe the Watcher who looked down on his own relationship with the petite blond Slayer would go along with Buffy mating with Spike.

 

“As a matter of fact he does.” Buffy raised a defiant chin. “He treats Faith and I like the adults we are.”

 

“I can’t accept that you’re with this worthless creature,” Angel grumbled. “You’re so much better than him. He’s beneath you.”

 

Buffy leaned into Spike’s side where she rubbed her hand over his chest. “I certainly hope so! I like being on top.”

 

Angel snorted in disgust. It was obvious that Buffy wasn’t who he thought she was. Sure, he’d told her to find a normal guy when he left to find a way to anchor the soul, but he figured she’d still be mourning his departure, not moving on to another vampire. “When he dumps you like the scum he is, I’ll be waiting for you, Buffy.” Angel stormed off.

 

“You’re the one who dumps girls like scum,” Buffy yelled at Angel’s retreating back.

 

“Well, that was interestingly fun,” Spike said. His voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

“Not!” Buffy and Faith said together.

 

“Let’s go see about the party,” Buffy continued. “I need some post-patrol fun.”

 

“Sounds good, but if that Lydia asks me one more time if I’m doing the ritual, I’m siccing Lawson on her.” Faith linked her arm through Buffy’s. “Although, maybe I should sic her on Angel. That’d be funny to watch.”

 

“Good idea.” Buffy let out a giggle while she and Faith strolled off towards the Bronze with their vamps close behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” Buffy whispered to her mother. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her cream colored gown was Victorian in origins as a tribute to her vampire’s origins. Buffy thought it complimented her perfectly.

 

“Believe it, honey.” Joyce came up behind her eldest daughter. Her gown was similar to Buffy’s. “Are you ready?”

 

Dawn heaved a sigh before she grumbled, “Where the heck is Faith?” She adjusted the neckline of her gown for the umpteenth time.

 

“Here I am!” Faith slipped into the room. Half of the bridesmaids wore dresses that matched the brides’ in cut while the other half wore pant suits that looked like a tuxedo. Faith was one of those wearing pants since the brides knew she’d never wear a dress.

 

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer in the mirror. There was a glow about the dark-haired Slayer that hadn’t been there the day before. Buffy tilted her head to study Faith.

 

“What? Did I get something dirty?” Faith looked down at her clothes.

 

“No!” Buffy shook her head. She tried to suppress a grin. “It just looks like Lydia is going to be in for a disappointment. Nikki and I aren’t the only pregnant Slayers now.”

 

Faith had a look of horror on her face. “You mean I’m all sprogged up too?”

 

Buffy chuckled. “Looks like. Good thing Lydia has Angel and his soul to keep her occupied. Who knew that the ritual could be performed for vampires too?”

 

Dawn let out a snort. “Yeah, serves the arse right that the gypsy he killed off was a potential and his mate. The curse was more than deserved.” She really didn’t like the broody vampire.

 

“I don’t have to get married too, do I?” Faith stared at the Summers women in horror.

 

“Only if you want to, dear.” Joyce patted the shell shocked young woman on the shoulder.

 

Willow stuck her head in the door. “Are you ready in here?”

 

“Yes, we are. That is if Cordelia was able to escape her boy toys.” Buffy grinned. She turned to her mother. “You ready to get married?”

 

“Cordelia’s ready and so are the rest of us.” Willow opened the door to show Tara, Anya, and Cordelia waiting for the brides. Tara and Anya wore dresses that matched Dawn’s while Cordelia and Willow had on pant suits that were like Faith’s.

 

In the distance, a wedding march started to play. Anya and Cordelia took the lead, followed by Willow and Tara, and then Faith and Dawn. The brides brought up the rear, ready to start their new lives as wives.

 

The End.


End file.
